Nanny Love
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: Miley & Nick were in-love, they find out Miley is pregnant. Miley leaves Nick with their daughter only a week after she was born. What happens when a nanny job brings them together? Niley
1. Trailer

I hope you like the trailer, I came up with the idea a couple of months ago, at first I was going to put it on Youtibe, but I changed my mind, hope you Enjoy!!

* * *

They were in-love

_Shows Miley & Nick kissing_

**Then one night they went to far**

"I'm pregnant!?"

**Miley & Nick delt with it but a week after their daughter Kayla Ray Jonas was born Miley left **

_Shows Miley walking out the door without looking back_

**What happens when 3 years later a nanny job brings them together.....**

**Find out in "Nanny Love"**

* * *

I know a really short trailer, but I hope you read the story. At the beginning Nick was 19 & Miley was 16, in the present Nick is 22 & Miley is 19

Jasmine


	2. Job is Found!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING you could possibly think I could own, everything & everyone goes to their rightful owners!!!**

* * *

**No ones POV**

It was the ending of the last day of school & first day of summer for 19 year old Miss Miley Cyrus & her best friend Demi Lovato, they were both currently sitting in the Cyrus residence. They were in Miley's room, lying on her bed, looking through Job lists. Demi was just helping Miley look for a job because she was loaded with cash, Miley however, was not. Even thought Demi would have happily gave Miley the money she needed for college, Miley, not wanting to be that kind of friend, declined.

"Miley! Look I found something" Demi screeched to her Bffl

Miley looked over at her "what's the job?" Miley questioned, they had been looking for jobs for hours now, Miley was just about ready to give up

"It's an on the road Nanny job" Demi replied

"What the hell is an on the road Nanny job?" A clueless Miley asked

"Well, Bestfriend, that means that if you take the job, you would be babysitting a child on the road, while the parent of the child is performing shows & such, pretty much you're on tour with the rockstar because you're watching their child" Demi said in all one breath, she looked at Miley who was trying to consume all this information at once.

"Okay....well, who is this Rockstar?" Miley asked, curious.

"The rockstar is called by the name of Nick Jonas" though Demi knows of Miley's previous relationship with the rock star, at this very moment she & Miley are completely oblivious to the fact

"Oh, never heard of him, is there a number?" Miley asked

"Yeah" Demi tells Miley the number, Miley dials the numbers & waits for an answer

**Meanwhile in Texas, a couple of minutes before Miley dialed the number**

In the Jonas household, Nick had just got done putting his 2 year old daughter Kayla to sleep, he walked down the stairs lazily & sat down next to his girlfriend of about 7 months, Selena Gomez.

"Hay babe, is the little _brat _asleep yet?" Selena asked Nick while hugging him closely, acting as if her little name for Kayla wasn't a problem

"Sel, she is not a brat, she is my daughter, now stop being rude" He said, taking her arms off of him, Nick was not in the mood for Selena's rudeness, he was already stressed about the tour & finding the right nanny for his precious little angel.

"Ugh! Whatever, I have something to do anyway" She said standing up & walking over to the staircase

Nick rolled his eyes, & was about to ask what is was that she had to do, but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He looks at the caller ID, he thought the number was familiar....whatever. He answered it,

"Hello" Nick said into the phone

Miley nervously answered "Uh, hi, My Name is Miley Cyrus & I was calling to ask about the Nanny job" Miley hadn't really done this before & even if she thought she had no idea who Nick Jonas was she was still nervous, I mean come on he's a Rockstar!

Even Nick was oblivious in this situation, he answered "Oh yes, the Nanny job, I think I'd rather have a face to face conversation with you about it, but first I'll just ask you a few simple questions, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that definitely fine" she answered back to Nick, Demi was sitting there listening to the conversation, Miley had it on speaker.

"Okay, well first, How old are you? Where do you live? & are you able to go on tour this summer if you were to get this job?" he questioned

Miley smiles & replies "I am 19, I live in Burbank, California & yes I am able to....if I was to get the job"

"Well, I think you may be able to get the job, but first you need a real interview and since I am having a concert in LA, why don't you come?" he says.

"Of course but wouldn't I have to pay for tickets & can my friend Demi come?" she smiles at her friend

"Of course she can come & no you don't have to pay, just tell the security you & Demi's name , & they'll let you in" he tells her

"It's at the Staple Center right?" he tells her yes, "Okay thank you...bye" They both hang up.

Nick put's his cellphone down on the coffee table next to couch, & sighs, he looks at the clock 4:30pm, in about 30 minutes he going to be leaving for the airport. He get up & walks to his room & just as he opens the door Selena comes out. "Oh, hey Nick, I gotta go to a photo-shoot...see you later" she gives him a kiss, "Bye" she waves goodbye and exits the house. Nick stands there confused, she shakes his head & walks into his room. 25 minutes later he & Kayla are walking down the stairs.

"Dada, can Kayla have cookie?" she asks him, Nick chuckles at his daughter & replies "Okay hunny" he goes to the kitchen, gets her, her oh so wanted cookie. They leave the house, Nick puts Kayla in her car-seat in the back & he gets in the drivers seat. Nick didn't want a limo to drive him to airport, but he will have someone take his car back to his house when he gets on Jet. After a couple of minutes he pulls up to the airport, he puts some aviator glasses on, so the papperazzi wouldn't attack him & takes a already sleeping Kayla out her car-seat. They get to his Jet, get situated & they're off!

**Meanwhile back in California with Miley & Demi**

Miley & Demi had just arrived at the mall, they had to go shopping before going to the concert, their first stop is to their favorite store ever, _Urban Outfitters. _After what seemed like forever they finally got what they needed & left to Miley house once again.

"Ugh" they both said in unison, they were shopping all day, okay, maybe not, bu they were exhausted. They got what they were going to wear & got dressed. By the time they were ready it was 7:30 they had 30 minutes to get to the concert. Miley was sporting some short shorts & a black tank top, & Demi was wearing some dark washed jean & a halter top. They ran the the flight of stairs in a hurry & jumped into Miley's car.  
Miley's parents had went to visits some relatives in her hometown of Nashville, Tennessee, Miley was still in school at the time so she couldn't go. Demi was living on her own & had no plans for the summer so she was spending it with Miley. After a few minutes of comfortable silence they finally arrived at the arena, they pulled the only parking spot available, there weren't many, I mean the place was packed. They got out & walked up to the security guard.

"Hey, we are here for an interview with Nick Jonas" said Demi, the guard asks them for their names, "Demi Lovato & Miley Cyrus" she tells him, he looks at the list & lets them in.

**With Nick**

Nick was just arriving at the Arena himself, he parks next to the person who was going to be talking his car back to his house & get out. He goes to the back he & grabs Kayla, who is by now fully awake.  
"Dada, where are we going?" Kayla asked  
"Were going to another one of daddy's concerts, alright?" he asks her  
"Otay" she smiled, he does also.

They walk in to the Arena & backstage. He finds Miley & Demi sitting on the couch in his dressing room. He (still holding Kayla) approaches them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you liked it, I did writing it, & as you should know, I pretty much make everything up as I go. I mean like I'm sitting here typing it from the top of my head.


	3. Interview

**Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

Demi & I are sitting backstage waiting for Nick to arrive, we were just admiring the place, the place is pretty big. A couple minutes later I see someone walk up, who is holding a little girl, hmm wonder who it is? I look over at Demi who looks as if shes about ready to faint. Finally, the guy walks up to us.

"Hi, you guys must be Miley Cyrus & Demi Lovato" he says while shaking our hand, when he shakes my hand I feel a bolt of static run through my veins, but I quickly ignore it. "As you may know, I am Nick Jonas & this is my daughter, Kayla" he gestures toward her. I smile at her while she sucks her fingers, "She's adorable" I tell him, I look over at Demi & she's just in a daze, I slap her arm & she snaps out of it, "Oh, sorry, my name is Demi" she shakes his hand exictedly. He looks at her weirdly "Okay...Why don't we start this interview Miss Cyrus" he sets Kayla down & she runs over to a bunch a toys on the other side of the room.

Demi, Nick & I sit on the couch, Demi decides to call her mom, while I continue with my very important interview. I look at Nick when he speaks up,

"So Miley, do you get along well with kids" he asks me for my first question

"Uh, yeah, I've babysat before" I tell him, kinda hard for me to answer.

"Okay, well do you like kids?"

"Yes" I guess I do....

"Do you have any kids?" Nooo, this is one question that I wish wasn't brought up, I don't know what to say & if I keep thinking about this subject, I will start crying & that is not something that should happen. My eyes start to water, but I quickly recover & answer the question the best way I can.

"Well...yes & no" yeah that's good, I do have a child but then again I don't.

"What do you mean by that?" he looks really curious

"Uh, I rather not talk about" I say, looking down, he looks at his watch & then at me,

"Well, I have about ten minutes until I have to go for sound-check, so in the meantime do you have any questions that you would like to ask me?" I think I have a few...

"Hmm, well, how about...how old is Kayla, what's her full name & when is her B-Day?" I'm actually really anxious to hear the answer for some reason,

"Kayla is 2 years old, her B-Day is June 11th, 2006, that would be in 6 days, & her full name is Kayla Ray Jonas" he explains & I think I see his eyes glisten with tears, but I am to focused on what he had said to really pay further attention. It is extremely weird that Kayla has the same middle name as me, but everything else reminds me of something. It really hurts to think about how I left the love of my life with our daughter, it really does, I try my best not to think about it, but everything that Nick had said reminds me of them, that's when I realize that Nick was calling my name.

"Huh?" I asked confused, I look at him

"Uh, I was just telling you that I have to leave for souncheck & I want you to hang with Kayla till I get back, & if she likes you, you might have a really high chance of getting the job," He smiles, I tell him okay & he walks out the door.  
I totally forgot about Demi, but when I look to the side of me I see her sleep, typical Demi, I sigh & look at Kayla, she looks so cute playing with her toys. I walk over to her & sit down next to her, she looks up at me with her big blue eyes that almost looked identical to mine...weird.

I chose to be the first one to speak "Uh, hi Kayla..." I was pretty nervous, I mean my job depended on this little girl

"Hi" she smiles at my "Who are you?" she then asks

"I am Miley" I tell her

"Otay, den Milwey, would you like to play toys with me?" she asks me & of course I coudn't say no.

About an hour later Nick finally came back from sound check, & in that hour I think Kayla & I have bounded so much, I found out we have a lot of similarities, even though she is only 2 years old, practically 3, but still.

"So, Kayla, how were you while I was gone" Nick asks his daughter, while holding her up in the air

"Daddy, I had a gweat time with Milwey" she said while pointing at me, Nick glanced at me, then averted his attention back to Kayla.

"Do you like Miley enough for her to take care of you while daddy is performing on tour?" I really hope her answer is yes

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kayla exclaims loudedly, I smile, I really hope Nick hires me. After a moment of silence, Nick had finally told me his decision, & it is.....

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know it's extremely short, but I promise the next one will be longer! :)**

**Review!!!!**

**~~Jasmine~~**


	4. Black Keys

**3rd Chapter, hope you enjoy!!!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything you could possibly think I own, everything & everyone goes to their rightful owners!!**

* * *

**No ones POV**

"Fine, your hired" Nick tells her

Miley smiles widely "thank you, thank you, thank you so much, you don't know how much I appreciate this" Miley says & hugs him. They both feel electricity run through their bodies, but they ignore it,  
Nick clears his throat "Um, well how about you guys come watxh the show, it starts in 5 minutes?"

They all, (including Kayla) yell in unison "Okay!"  
"Uh & Miley, how about your first task be watching Kayla" Nick asks Miley, while still holding Kayla

"Yea,sure" Miley excepts & takes Kayla in her arms

Five minutes later, Miley, Demi & Kayla are sitting front row in the large arena. They are dancing around to Nicks songs, as he plays, but they stop dancing when they hear Nick's voice & the melody to a song.

**Nick POV**

"How is everybody doing out there?" I ask the crowd, they yell extremely loud, I smile

"Well now I am about to play a new song that I wrote a couple years back, 3 to be exact, I wrote it about someone who I still care deeply about, even though this person broke my heart & is no longer in my life anymore, I will always cherish the memories that we shared" I finish telling the crowd & begin to play the song...

_She walks away  
the colors start to fade to gray  
every precious moments now erased_

_She hits the gas  
hoping it would pass  
but the red light starts to flash  
it's time to wait_

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
and the lights out  
never had this bright of glow  
and the black keys showing me a world I never knew  
a world I never knew  
_

By this time I have tears in my eyes, I can't help it, this song brings back so many memories

_She loves the sun  
cause it proves she's not alone  
and the world does it revolve around your soul  
she loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
never lets her know when is wrong_

_And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
and the lights out  
never had this bright of glow  
and the black keys showing me a world I never knew_

_yeah  
the walls are closing in  
don't let em get  
inside of your head  
don't let em get  
inside of your head  
don't let em get  
inside of your head  
don't let them inside_

_cause the black keys never looked so beautiful  
and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
oh-oh  
and the lights out never had this bright of glow  
and the black keys showing me a world I never knew_

_don't let em get  
don't let em get  
inside of your head  
no  
don't let em get yeah  
inside of your head  
don't let em get  
don't let em get  
inside of your head  
don't let em get  
oh-oh  
inside of your head  
Sometimes a fight is better black and white_

By the end of the song, I am trying so hard not to start sobbing, it's just hurts so bad, I miss her so much. I have to stay focused though & get through the rest of the concert & plus, I don't want my daughter to see me crying.  
I play about 2 more songs, then the show is finally over, I walk backstage to see Kayla, Miley & Demi already there. Miley is holding Kayla who is sleeping, once again, I gotta be honest they look so adorable, & look a lot alike.

"Sooo, did you guys like the show?" I hope they did, Demi's the first to answer

"Oh my gosh, I loved it, especially Black Keys!!"

I smile at her "Thank you, glad you did"

"I liked it to, & I agree with Demz, Black Keys was amazing, I can tell whoever that song was about, you cared alot for them" Miley tells me, & I can hear the honesty in hear voice & I can't help but get hypnotized by it. I realize how late it is "It's getting late, I think it's time to leave" I take Kayla away from Miley "You guys have a way to get home right?" I ask Demi & Miley, they look at me & nod their head, it was then I realized that I don't have my car here, I am so stupid!

"Uh guys, I just realized that I don't have my car with me, do you think you guys could drop me off at my hotel?" I pleaded  
Miley answers "Yeah sure, come on" We all grab everything that we need & walk out to Miley car.

Miley get's in the driver's seat, Demi in the passengar, & Kayla & I in the back

"Is everyone buckled?" Miley makes sure

"Yeah," Both Demi & I say.

"So, uh Nick, when do I start my job, & how much do I get paid?" Miley asks me, I could tell she was trying not to sound greedy,

I look at her through the rearview mirror, "The tour starts on the 8th, so in three days, & you will get paid $3,000 a day"

She smiles "Okay, oh & I really wanna know if it would be alright if Demi came on tour also"

"I don't see why don't see why not" I really don't, Demi seems nice

Demi smiles widely "Yay!!" I laugh slightly"

"No problem, oh & there the hotel" I point to it, Miley pulls into a parking space.

I get Kayla & get out the car, I thank Miley & say goobye to the both of them, they drive away.

I walk in to the hotel, & check in. My room is on the 6th floor number 210. I open the room door, & go to the bad & gently lay Kayla on it. I go into the bathroom & change into my pajama's. I walk back out to see Kayla cuddle into the pillow, aww, so cute. I crawl onto the bed & soon enough I am in a dreamless sleep.

**With Miley & Demi in Miley's room, Miley's POV**

"So Miley how did you like Nick?" Demi asks me, I tell her

"He was pretty, cool, I am just so glad I got the job. Aren't you glad that you're coming with?" I ask her

"I most definitely am, Nick is so fine! Oh, & Miley wha'd you really think of Black Keys?" She then asks me, that's a really good question

"To be honest Demz, it kinda made me sad" she asks me why "I don't really know, it's just when he played the song, something about it made me really guilty" I look at her, she looks deep in thought.  
I wave my hand in front of her face, she snaps out of it "Oh, well, let's go to bed" I'm really confused, what was she thinking about? I lay down anyway, & eventually we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Review!!!!!**

**I hope you liked it, I cried writing the beginning, I cry alot so it's not really a big deal.  
I'm almost sure the next one will be longer, I just didn't wanna put what I was gonna put in the next chapter in this one. I wonder what Demi was thinking about..hmm**

**~~~Jasmine~~~**


	5. Packing

**Here's chapter 4, I don't really have much to say, except enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

It is now June 7th, a day before the tour starts, I am currently standin' by the side of my bed packing all the stuff I'll need for the tour. Demi is also packing, but shes at her house  
& knowing Demi, she'll probably be all day. I'm pretty tired, I had been packing since 11:00am, so for about 2 hours, & I am finnaly done. I set the fifth & final bag down by my door  
& sit down on my bed. I still gotta tell my parents about the job, damn it.

I sigh & grab my cell phone off the the table next to my bed, I dial my moms number, she picks up after the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" I hear my mom ask

"Hey Mom"

"Hey hunny, how are you?" She kinda sounds excited, probably because she hasn't talked to me for a week.

"I'm fine, but I wanted to tell you & dad something" I tell her, kinda nervous

"You're not pregnant again are you!?" She asks me in all seriousness

"No mom! Of course not" she just had to say that?! "I wanted to tell you guys that I had found a job"

"What is the job?" I hear my dad ask me now, I'm assuming the phones on speaker now...

"Well...I am now a nanny" I tell them waiting for their answer

"Who's child are you the nanny of?"

"Nick Jonas" I then hear the line go silent, "Mom....Dad...?"

"Oh, uh cool hunny" My mom says, I think they know something I don't, but I'll let it go...for now

"Okay, umm, that's pretty much all I had to say, Oh & I'll be babysitting the child on the road starting tomorrow"

"Why didn't you say that before, we _have _to come home now, I gotta see you before you leave!" My mom exclaimes

"Mom, you guys don't have to come, I'll see you some other time during the tour"

"No, but we have to, see you tomorrow" My mom says in a hurry then she hangs up the phone.

That was just weird, so I guess I'll be seeing them tomorrow, I set the phone down & slowly begin to drift off to sleep.

**Meanwhile with Nick, Nick's POV (still in his hotel room)**

Right now Kayla & I are sitting on the bed, Kayla is playing with her toys, I'm just watching her. I never really noticed how much she looked like her mom until now, She has her mother's eyes, smile & her bubbly & outgoing personality.  
I know it's weird to be thing about her mom now, but I am. I really do miss her, & I feel really bad for Kayla because she has to grow up without knowing who her mother is. Kayla has only brought it up once, but I quickly avoided  
answering the question, I know it's bad but I'll tell her when the time is right. Just then Selena walk though the door, I wonder how she knew I was even in this hotel.

"Hey babe!" Selena yells, & kisses my cheek, completely ignoring Kayla, she sits down next to me

"Hey Selena, weren't you supposed to be at my concert a couple of days ago?" I ask her, I just realized that she had been gone for 3 days & I hadn't heard from her the whole time

"Oh yeah, I was uh, at my moms" I could tell she was lying because she wouldn't make eye contact, Kayla just stared at us as we talked, I sat her on my lap & continued to talk to Selena,

"Sel, I know you're lying"

"No, I'm not" She insists, I sigh, knowing she won't tell me

"Whatever" I say while running my hand through my curls

"I'm going to bed, love you" Selena tells me, while walking to the bed, I just mumble. Why is she going to bed at 1 in the afternoon? Anyways, what could I do now, I'm done with the tour rehearsels, packed everything,hmmm, well it seems as though everything is done & ready for tour, oh I got something.

"Hey Kayla, wanna go see your uncles Kevin & Joe?" I know she'll be ecstatic

She starts jumping up & down on my lap "Yah!!"

"Okay, lets go" I stand up with Kayla in my arms & head toward the down, "Hey Selena, I'm going to to see Joe & Kevin" I yell toward the bedroom

"Yeah, Okay!" I hear her mumble

I walk out the door & lock it, I walk down the hall into the elevator.

"Daddy, I wanna walk" My daughter complains, I set her down, "Tank you" She then grabs my hand.

We walk out of the Elevator & to the car that I had rented yesterday. I pick up Kayla & set her in her car seat. I'm climb into the front & start the car. I call Joe's phone to make sure he's at his house. Joe & Kevin both live in Los Angeles, & they both work as music producers.

"Hey brotha!!!" Joe's obnoixios self yells into the phone, seriously, Joe is what. 25 years old, & he still acts like a 5 year old

I roll my eyes "Joe are you & Kevin at your house?"

"Yea, why?"

"I wanted to know if it was okay for me and Kayla to stop by, since we're leaving tomorrow" I already know what the answers gonna be

"Duh!! You know Kayla's like my favorite niece!" Joe yells through the phone

"Joe, she's your only neice" Joe sometimes...

"Way to state the obvious little brother" he smartly tells me

"What-uh- whatever Joe, just tell Kevin that Kayla & I will be over in a couple of minutes" I then hang up the phone, I look around, I didn't even notice that I wasn't driving, I hit the gas pedal & begin my drive to Joe's house.  
A few minutes later I pull into Joe's driveway, I stop the car & hop out. I walk to the backseat & I get Kayla out & set her on the ground. She quickly runs & jumps onto Joe who is already standing outside.

"Hey buddy!" Joe exclaimes while ruffling her hair,

"Hey Joey" She hugs him tightly, I see Kevin walk up behind Joe

"Kevy!!" Kayla gets out of Joes grip & jumps onto Kevin, he hugs her,

Joe starts pouting "I feel left out"

I pat his back & laugh "Oh well'

By the time it was 9:00 Kevin had gone home, & Joe & Kayla had passed out on the couch. I get up off the arm chair that I was sitting on & walk over to Joe. I shake him lightly,  
Her groans & rolls over, I shake him a little harder, this time no response, I loose my patience & I push him onto the floor.

"What!?" he exclaims at me, I roll my eyes at him

"Oh, nothing..."

"Oh, so you woke me up for _nothing_!?" he looks pissed, I smile

"No, I woke you up to tell you something" I like pissing Joe off

"Well then what the hell is it!?" he yells at me, I'm suprised Kayla not awake yet

"Just wanted to tell you that Kayla & I are leaving" He looked just about ready to kill me

He throws his arms up in the air "Well then leave!"

I smirk "We'll be glad to" I then pick up Kayla & leave to go back to the hotel

**Meanwhile with Demi (Demi's POV)**

Yay, I'm finally done packing, haha Miley it didn't take all day!! Enough with the excitement, back to what I was thinking about a couple of days ago. I'm was thinking about the fact that Nick looks alot like Miley's ex, & that Kayla looks like Miley, & Nick & Miley's ex have the same name, so I spent the last couple of days putting all the peices together & came up with the conclusion of....Nick Jonas is the Nick Jonas that is Miley's ex-boyfriend. I was completely shocked when I had come to that conclusion, I mean I didn't think I'd ever get to meet Nick or Miley's daughter, I wonder how Miley'll feel when she finds out, whenever that is. I can already tell that is tour is going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

**Review!!!**

**I wonder if any of you knew that was what Demi what thinking about.....**

**It was kinda hard for me to write the beginning & the ending**

**~~Jasmine~~**


	6. Discovery

**Chapter 5, & I just wanted to say that's it's hard to believe that anyone is reading this story :)

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

At this moment I am standing in front of my house with Demi & my parents, we are currently waiting for the Jonas' to arrive. I had recently learned that Nick's brother Joe is coming on the tour also.  
I'm actually kinda surprised that my parents came home just to see me leave, however, I'm still suspicious as to what Demi & my parents had been thinking about. Earlier I had caught them talking to each other  
about something & when I had tried to ask them what it was, but they'd change the subject, so I chose to forget about it. I glance at my watch, _4:_30pm, they should be arriving soon. In no time at all I see the tour bus  
with Nick's face on the side of it, pull up in the driveway. I look at Demi & my parents who look oddly eager. Demi & I pick up are luggage & haul it to the bus. A couple of seconds later Nick, Kayla & an older looking  
guy, who I'm assuming is Joe, emerge from the bus. Almost immediately Kayla runs & jumps into my arms.

"Milwey!!!!," She exclaims, I smile & hug her back, I hadn't even known her for a day & I already felt so close to her, and I guess she felt the same way.

"Hey Kayla, how are you doing?"

"Good!"

"That's good" I then kiss her head, I hear a bunch of awwing & I turn around to see my mom & Demi standing there. I put Kayla down & she runs over to Nick & my day who are putting our bags away.

"Hey you guys" I start, trying to get some information out of them "why were you guys awing?"

"We just thought that was pretty darn adorable" My mom laughs nervously,

I scrunch my eyebrows "Okay....well mom did you wanna meet Nick & Kayla before we leave?" I only ask my mom since Demi had already met them

"Sure!!" my mom shrills like she had just gotten purposed to

I oddly nod & we all walk over to them

"Hi Daddy" I hug him "And Nick" I hug him also "Nick this is my wonderful mother Tish" I gesture towards her

Nick put's his hand out "Nice to meet you"

My mom smiles "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs" She pulls Nick into a gigantic bear hug, I could tell Nick was kinda shocked, but her hugged back.

When They pull away, I look at my mom kinda confused, she ignores me & trots over to Kayla

"Kayla!!!!"

"Uh, hi?" Awh, poor Kayla, my mom is nearly suffocating her. Mom finally puts her down after what seemed like forever, & I could've sworn it look like she was about to cry.

I walk over to Nick, "Nick when are we leaving?"

He looks at his watch "In about 10 minutes, so I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your family" I look down, kinda sad

"Okay.." I slowly walk up to my parents, I take a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, we're leaving soon" Tears began to invade my eyes

"Aww, Miles don't cry, Imma start" my mother hug me, I hug her for awhile, then I embrace my dad.

"Daddy, I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll seen you in a couple of week darlin'" I could tell he was just as sad I was. I let go & take one last glance at them before walking on the the tour bus.

The first thing see when I walk onto the bus is Joe & Demi, laughing hysterically...probably for no reason whatsoever.

I sit on the couch & sigh, then Kayla comes up to me

"Miwey, are you sad" she asks me while frowning, I pick & up & set her on my lap

"Alittle"

"why?"

"I'm just gonna miss my mom & dad"

"oh" I couldn't help but smile, she is to adorable.

After some silent time, I realize that Kayla had fallen asleep in my arms. I slowly stand up, careful not to wake her & walk to the bunks on the bus. I push Kayla's curtain back & gently lay her down, & close the curtain. I walk back to the front of the bus to find Joe & Demi cuddled up on the couch sleeping, they were just up laughing, how could the fall asleep so fast, oh well! I sit on a couch that is not occupied & focuse my attention on the tv, soon enough I become bored, so decide to walk to the back of the bus. When I enter the back room, I find Nick sitting on the couch talking to someone.

"Ugh, Selena, why can't you get a ride here yourself?" Probably his friend or something...

"...Okay, fine, I'll have someone pick you up tomorrow!" he hangs up the phone & runs his fingers through his hair, looking quite annoyed. He notices me standing by the door & waves me over. I sit down next to him.

"Hi" I say first

"Hey, uh did you happen hear that phone call?" He questions

"No" I lie

He looks at me "yes you did"

"Ugh, ok, I did, happy?!"

"Yep" he smiles, & a gorgeous one it is "so did you want something?"

"Not really, I was just bored"

"Oh, so um, where Kayla, Demi & Joe?"

"Kayla is in her bunk sleeping, & Joe & Demi are also sleeping, but on the couch"

"Okay, thanks for putting Kayla in her bunk"

"No problemo"

He smiles "Miley tomorrow, while I'm doing sound check, do you mind picking someone up from the airport?"

"No, I don't mind....should I bring Kayla?"

He thinks for a little, "Yea"

"How will I know who the person is?" I ask him, he opens his phone & show me a picture, a girl, maybe she's his sister or something, psh, no worries

"Okay well, I'm going to head off the bed, see you in the morning" I give him a quick hug & leave the room. On my walk to my bunk, I walk past Nicks, but I spot something, a picture. Now you're probably wondering why I care so much about a picture, but it's not just any picture it's a picture of Kayla. I walk up to the bunk,grab the picture, & I run over & hop into my bunk & close my curtains. I grab my purse & look through it, ha, found it! I pull out a picture, but it's not just any picture it's a exact copy of the picture I found in Nick's bunk. I look on the back of both pictures it says _'June 11, 2006, the day my baby Kayla Ray Jonas was born' _I freeze this can't be happening. A tear rolls down my cheek as I realize that there's no other explanation, I slowly put both pictures in my purse, I lay down & eventually a manage to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Review!!! Please :)**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been lazy, but no worries, I'm not quiting.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~~~Jasmine~~~  
**


	7. Talk & Selena

**How's it going peeps? Enjoy!!!  


* * *

**

**  
No One's POV**

The next morning Miley wakes up to loud chatting in the front area of the bus. She sat up & yawned, she walked into the room where everyone else was while wiping her tired eyes. She walks over & takes a seat next to her bff of the couch. No one seems to notice he arrival but not only did she notice Miley's arrival, but she also notices how quiet she was. She quietly acknowledge her.

"Miley?" Demi asks quietly

"hmm?" Miley says absentmindedly

"do you wanna talk about it?" Demi knew her best friend & she knew when something was wrong, Miley considered it for a moment, she didn't see any harm in telling Demi so she nodded her head. They both got up from the couch & walked to the beck of the bus.

"Miley..."

"Demi..."

"Miley, seriously tell me what's bothering you" Miley knowing Demi won't stop until she knows, she tells her.

"Well, last night, after talking to Nick, I was walking to my bunk & saw a picture in his,"

"What was the picture of Miles?" Demi curiously asks, Miley takes a deep breath

"It was a picture of Kayla on the day she was born, & I noticed that I had the same exact picture in my purse, & I realized that could only mean on thing"

Although Demi realizes what Miley is getting to, she asks her anyway, "What that?"

"That Kayla is my daughter, & obviously, if she is, then that means Nick is my ex" Miley looks down

"Well, no duh!" Demi cries, she was so happy that Miley realized it sooner rather than later. Miley looks at her dumbfounded, did she really already know this?

"Dem...please do not tell me that you knew that, all this time" Demi studders

"Uh, well you see"

"Demi!" Miley yelled, not wanting to play this game.

Demi sighs, "Okay, fine, I knew, but it wasn't for that long" She explains, then something in Miley's brain clicked, _maybe that what Demi & mom were talking about_, she thought. She asks Demi,

"Demi, does my mom know about this?" she asked, partly hoping she doesn't,

""Uh" she sighs, "Yes, yes she does," Something in Miley made her pretty pissed at the fact, she didn't understand why they didn't just tell her. But she takes a deep breath & thinks about good reasons for them not telling her. Maybe they didn't want her to stress over the situation, but she still couldn't help but get kind of upset. She has a right to know that the child & boyfriend that she abandoned almost 3 years ago is in her life again. She pushes her thoughts to the side & focuses on Demi. When she looked over at her, she was looking into space, _probably because she knew I need a little time to think_, Miley thought, "Demi" she shook her gently

"Oh, huh?" she snapped out of it

"Nothing, but I have decided that I won't get pissed at you & my parents for not telling me" smiling happily; Demi hugs her

"Yay!" Miley smiles while hugging her & pulls away

"Hey Demz, later, Kayla & I" she smiles just saying her daughters name, "Are going to the airport to pick up someone & I was kind of hoping that you would like to go?"

"Yes, of course"

Miley smiles, "Okay!"

"Well how about we go see what everyone else is up to" Demi suggests

"Sure..." Miley was still kinda nervous, since it was her first, no second time being anywhere near Nick since her discovery the night before. They both walk to the front of the bus to find it empty, they must have left. Miley glanced over at Demi.

"Demi, do you know where everyone else is?" She asks

"Wait...yeah, I remember them saying that they were going to the venue at Noon" she looks at her watch, "I had no clue we had been talking for that long" Demi informs her bestie.

"My either, but we might as well go to, I actually have no idea what time we're supposed to to pick up that person at the airport" Miley thought out loud.

"Then we better get a move on!" Demi pushes Miley out the door of the tour bus, Miley stops abruptly.

"Hold up, I need to change!" Demi looks down at Miley's outfit, she was still in her pajamas

"Yeah, you do" she sighs,"I'll wait out here while you change"

"Okay, be back soon" A couple of minutes later Miley emerges from the bus wearing black skinny jeans and a pink halter top.

"Nice choice of outfit girl, considering it's mine!" Demi exclaims, Miley smiles innocently

"Hey!! I happen to like this dress, thank you very much!" She defends herself, Demi laughs

"Whatever, let's go!" Demi drags Miley to the venue, which was thankfully, only across the street. When they reach backstage, they see everyone, everyone meaning, Nick, Joe & Kayla talking, once again.

"Demi" Miley whispers, "Ask Nick when we have to leave for the airport" Demi looks at her

"Why can't you?" she asks

"I'm to nervous" she admits, Demi rolls her eyes

"Fine, I'll do it, whatever" she walks into the middle of the little argument that Joe & Nick were having & she tried to say something, but they just pushed her out they way.

"Guys!" she hollers. they stop what they're doing & look at Demi, meanwhile Miley's in the background giggling up a storm.

"Nick can I talk to you for a minute" Demi asked him, not expecting 'no' for an answer. He nods, Demi smiles, satisfied.

"Okay, so Miley told me that she had to pick up someone from the airport for you, what time do we leave?"

"What do you me 'we'?" a confused Nick asked, Demi looks at him likes he's stupid,

"Um, Me, Miley & Kayla, duh!" she says as if it's the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Oh, Okay," he looks at the time, "You guys better get going, you have to be their by 1, you have about 45 minutes"

"Well then, bye!" she runs, grabs Kayla, then runs back to Miley, leaving Nick confused.

"When do we have to be at the airport?" Miley asks Demi once she & Kayla reach her, Demi takes a deep breath,

"1:00"

"Then we better go" Miley grabs her daughter of of Demi's arms, & they walk to the car that Nick had rented the day before. Miley opens the door, straps Kayla in, and Her & Demi hop in the front.

"Miwey, where are we going?" asked Kayla, once they were on the road. Miley immediately smiles widely, something about knowing the fact that Kayla is her daughter just increases the love she has for her.

"We are going to pick up someone" she tells the child. Kayla's face noticeably drops,

"Is it Selena?" Miley remembers Nick mentioning the name 'Selena' in his phone call

"I think so why?" Miley asks her, kinda worried

"I don't wike Selena" she whines,Demi chuckles, "Selena is annoying" Demi then decides to cut in.

"Who is Selena, Kayla?" She asks; curiously

"She's daddy's girlfriend" Kayla replies, Demi instantly regrets asking that question, she look over at Miley, who is on the verge of tears. She goes to comfort her,

"No, no, Demi, I"m okay" Miley insists, and focuses her attention on the road. She doesn't want any pity, or to feel what she is feeling. It was her on fault, everything was and she knows that. Soon enough they arrive at the airport, they gather their stuff & walk through the huge doors. The air surrounding them is slightly tense considering what happened. With Kayla on Miley's lap, they all take a seat in the waiting area, it was around 1:55, so Selena's plane should be landing soon. And since Selena & Demi have no clue how Selena looks, they're trusting the 2 year old to tell them.

"There she is!" Kayla points to a black haired woman, Demi & Miley are kind of startled at the sudden outburst; they look over to where Kayla was pointing and sees this person walking towards them. When Selena reached them, she look at them; confused.

"Uh who are you?" she points her finger rudely at Miley & Demi, "and why is Kayla with you?"

"Who are you?" Miley retorts back, Selena snobbishly relies,

"What is this an interrogation or some shit? I'm Selena Gomez if you_ must_ know, now tell me why Kayla is with you" she demands, Miley, not wanting to cause a scene, drags everyone outside. Selena snatches her arm out of Miley's grip.

"Tell me!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Demi cuts in, pissed at Selena's tone towards Miley. Selena scoffs,

"Uh, don't talk to me, now answer my damn question!!" Selena says impatiently, Miley sighs.

"I"m Miley Cyrus, Kayla's mo-nanny and this is my best friend Demi Lovato" She said; gesturing to the appropriate person.

"Since when does Kayla have a nanny?" Selena asked, Demi takes Kayla out of Miley's arms & whispers to her

"We're gonna wait in to the car" then they leave.

"Since a couple of days ago" she tells her, "Maybe if you were around enough, you would know" Selena takes a step closer,

"I'd be careful if I were you"

"Why?" Miley questions, Selena begins smirking, which makes Miley puzzled.

"Because I know who you are" Miley becomes nervous, "Nick has told me all about you, I'm just surprised he hasn't figured it out already"

"Selena please don't tell him" Miley pleads, Selena continues smirking,

"I won't" she promised,"...but, if you do _anything _to sabotage Nick & I's relationship, you _will _pay" she glares at her & walks to the car. Miley stood there shocked, finding it hard to believe Selena knows; a few tears roll down her cheeks but she quickly wipes them away & walks to the car. She gets into the driver seat acting as if nothing had happened, she makes sure everyone is buckled in and starts driving back to the venue. They arrive around 2:00, they all hope out of the car and once again Miley is carrying Kayla, & Selena the little handbag that she had brought with her. They walk to the stage inside to find Nick rehearsing one of his songs, he doesn't notice them, but he soon realizes it when his girlfriend runs up & tackles him.

"Woah!" he says; caught off guard, "What the hell!?"

"Ou, daddy swore!" Kayla giggles, Miley & Demi laugh also. Selena shots them a glare, then continues talking to Nick.

"What, can't a girl hug her boyfriend?" She said innocently, bating her long fake eyelashes and putting emphasis on boyfriend, making sure Miley heard her. Miley just rolls her eyes.

"Not when I'm rehearsing" he aggravatingly replies. She frowns and let's go of him,

"Fine, I'll wait over there," she points over at Demi, Miley & Kayla.

Nick breaths out, "Thank you" then hugs her & get's back to practicing. Selena walks over to everyone else smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Demetria asks

"Because Nick loves me" She brags, Miley frowns upon hearing this, she doesn't really get why she feels jealous, as said before it's all her fault that & she's gonna have to deal with it.

"I'm sure he does" Demi says, sarcasm evident in her voice, Selena however didn't seem to notice;

She sighs happily, "I know". A few hours later, Everyone, including Joe, who was to busy flirting with the stage crew to watch the rehearsal, were all asleep. Nick was not though because he was still practicing, but by this time he had finished and was extremely hungry. He hadn't eaten all day, and the concert didn't start till 8, another 4 hours!! So he figured he'd wake everyone up to see if they wanted to go out to eat. He hopped off the stage & walked up to the person nearest to him, Miley. He lightly shook her but she just groaned & held the also sleeping child in her arms closer. He chuckled quietly finding it adorable, and shook her again, only this time a little harder. But instead of Miley waking up, Kayla does & she instantly starts crying, causing everyone including Miley to wake up, her newly found motherly instincts kick in and she automatically embrace her daughter.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asks her, worried. Kayla stops crying, but keeps hugging Miley. Nick, Joe & Demi smile at them while Selena glares at her, slightly jealous at the fact that Miley has only known Kayla for a couple of days(not including the week she was with her before she **left**), but is already closer to her than she has ever been, & she's known her for almost a year. Even though Selena never really tried to make any effort, it still kinda hurt, which shocked herself. After Kayla & Miley pull away, Nick asks a question,

"I was wondering of you guys wanted to go out to eat?" Everybody agrees & they leave.

* * *

**Review!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed, it was my longest chapter & the first time I have ever written the story in a notebook.  
I hope it's a little better :-)  
**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**

* * *


	8. Lunch & Demi

**Hey!! Chapter 7 , Hope you enjoy, And I think a majority of this chapter is of Joe & Demi :D Oh & starting in this chapter, The Jonas's last name is 'Gray' & Miley's last name is 'Stewart' any other change in last name will be mentioned later :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

We had decided to go to this fancy restaurant, that I don't know the name of, for lunch. When we got there we sat in a booth in the back;thankfully nobody noticed Nick. The seating arrangement was, Nick, Selena & Kayla on one side (Kayla in the middle), & Demi, Joe & I on the other. It was pretty silent for a while, until the waiter, who happened to be a guy, came over. I instantly saw him look over a Selena, she looked up & smiled at him, it seemed as thought they knew each other, but I ignored it, it really didn't concern me. After a while of them making googily eyes at each other, I finally spoke up.

"Uh are you, you know, gonna ask us for our orders?" I ask impatiently, he looks at me & coughs awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, what would you guys like to eat?"

"I'd like to have a salad" Selena immediately answers.

"Okay..." he then asks everyone else for their orders, I ended up getting a chicken salad, Nick, not surprisingly got a steak, even though it's lunch, not dinner. Demi & Joe both got ice cream, those weird people, & finally Kayla she got chicken fingers. After a moment of awkward silence, Joe decided to break it with something completely stupid, yet amusing.

"Ay, Ay" he says getting everyones attention. "I can eat all of this" he points to his bowl of ice cream. "Watch this" We watch him intensely as he begins devouring the ice cream, but then he stops, "Ow, my teeth are cold! Brain freeze!" he cries while holding his head, we burst out laughing at how stupid he can be, he was always goofy, I swear. Which brings me back to the past, the Gray Boys are so clueless, I mean I'm right in front of their faces and the haven't figured it out already, not like I want them to, but still.

**Selena's POV**

I gotta admit what Joe did was pretty funny, but he's still a dumbass, I swear I never liked him. I look over at him & Demi to see them talking, Kayla's eating so I glance over at Miley; she was staring at something, or someone for that matter, next to me; Nick. I have always strongly disliked her, ever since the very first time Nick told me about her, I despised her. She was Nick's first everything, first friend, first girlfriend, first kiss, & so on. I don't get how he could date some like her, let alone have a child with her, and no, I'm not jealous, she just needs to stay away from Nick and I'll be fine. I was already done with my food & there was nothing to do but talk to Nick, so that's what I chose to do.

"Nicky?" I say, he looks up from his plate,

"Yeah?" he asks with his mouth full, I look at him disgusted,

"I got a question for you"

he swallows his food, "Okay"

"That child of yours Birthday is in a couple of days right?" I make sure; he nods his head and I notice Kayla head shoot up at the mention of her name and birthday in the same sentence.

"Who's planning it?" He thinks a little

"I was thinking..." he looks at Miley, "Miley could plan it?" he says as more of a question than a statement. I roll my eyes in annoyance, Miley smiles though,

"Sure, I'd love to," he smiles back at her adoringly, and to draw the attention away from her, I kiss Nick, and Miley immediately looks away. I smile into the kiss, satisfied, but not completely because Nick pulls away not long after.

"Selena...," he warns, I sigh,

"Fine" and I drink what's left of my water.

**Miley's POV**

I looked away, I did not want to see them suck face, I can not stand her, she does this crap on purpose, just to piss me off. But enough about her; now to think about Kayla's birthday party. I'm so glad I get to plan it, let alone actually be apart of any of her birthdays. I have no idea who was gonna be invited or what I should get Kayla. I know she's only turning 3 yeas old but I want her party to be special, and I have the most perfect idea. "Kayla?" she looks at me,

"huh?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I already knew her answer would be yes, but I still chose to ask her anyway.

"Sure," and with that, I pick her up and we take a seat at a table across from where everyone is.

"So Kayla," I begin, "You know how your birthday is in two days?" she immediately reflects a grin that mirrored mine, and begins jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah!"

"Well, what would you like as a gift?" she stops her jumping and thinks for a moment,

"I don't know but I like dwancing, and singing" she tells me, and continues, "but, I would weally like to meet my mommy" she looks at me sadly, I move to sit next to her, wrapping my arms around her,

"Don't worry Kayla, you'll be very happy on your birthday" I tell her, she smiles at me,

"Yay! I can't wait!" she hugs me tightly, "Thank you Miley" I hug her back,

"Don't thank me just yet" I pick her up and we walk back to the table to find everyone gathering their belongings.

"What's going on?" I say,slightly confused, considering we haven't even been here that long, in my opinion at least.

"We're going back to the venue, it around 4, plus I gotta do soundcheck soon" Nick answers, I nod my head. Nick then pays for the food and we leave the restaurant. When we get on the bus, I immediately grab Demi, and I drag her to the back of the bus(it seems like I spend a lot of tome back here); after putting Kayla down of course.

"Woah," she exclaims when I push her onto the couch.

"Sorry" I apologize, she straightens out,

"It's fine, but what is it that you want?"

"So, you know how Kayla's birthday is in 2 day, right?" I say, pretty tired of asking this question, she nods. "Well, I was...thinking about telling her" I confess nervously, she looks at me confused.

"Telling her what?"

"Telling her that...I'm her mom" Her eyes widen to a point where she looks like she had just seen a ghost,

"What!?" she exclaims,

"Yep"

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head, "Yes, I'm sure, and I'm completely set on telling her. I just don't want her to have wait any longer, I want her to know that I'm her mom, so that she can have that motherly figure in her life that she needs." I explain, glad to have got that off me chest. Demi looks at me sighing,

"okay" I suddenly remember something,

"Oh, but I'm going need your help on something"

"With what?" she curiously asks,

"Planning the party"

"What should I do?" she says as soon as the word 'party' leaves my mouth,

"Could you make a list and send all the invitations out to all the people that'll be invited?"

"No problem" she leaves to got to the job. I take a deep breath and think about what I have to do. I think I'll set up the location of the party, but 'll need help doing that, and I know the perfect people: my parents. I got and walked to front of the bus to get my beloved blackberry off of the table, when I go to pick it up I notice Nick is sitting at the table, and I remember that I gotta tell him something, more like ask. After grabbing my phone I take a seat across from him, he was to engrossed in her texting conversation to notice me looking at him, so I cough to get his attention, and he finally looks up from his phone.

"Want something Miley?" as a matter of fact I did,

"Yeah, well since Kayla was born in Dallas-" he cuts me off; crap! "Wait, how do you know she was born in Dallas?" I knew I shouldn't have said that, I supposedly haven't heard of them, gotta think fast.

"Uh, I asked Joe" I'm a horrible lier; He looks at me skeptically, obviously not believing me, but he nods head anyway.

"But as I was saying, since she was in Dallas, I was thinking that maybe we could host the party at your house?"

"That's a great idea Miley, do you need me to have someone escort you to my house from the airport?" he asked me.

"I think you should, thanks" then I walked back to the back of the bus again, with my phone in my hand. I sit down with a big sigh as I dial my parents number. They pick up after the 2nd ring.

"Hello?" I hear a voice, I recognize as my dad say.

"Hola senor, me llamo Miley" I giggle slightly, finding it funny that I was speaking Spanish.

"Hey Bud, what was with the Spanish?" he asks me,

"I have no idea" I laugh, he laughs along with me.

"Okay, so how are you doin'?"

"I'm great" I say as I smile, I miss talking to my dad even if it's just over the phone.

"That's wonderful darlin''

"Hey dad is mom home?"

"Yeah"

"Great, put the phone on speaker and tell her to come over"I could easily hear him yell across the room to my mom to come over, not just because the phone was on speaker, he's just a loud talker.

"Hey Miles" My mom says happily,

"Hey mommy, I missed you!!" I really did, even though I saw her a couple of days ago.

"I missed you too honey" I could tell she was smiling on the other line.

"I know you did, and I just wanted to tell you that you are the best mommy in the whole world!" I know pretty random, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you, but I know that's not why you called" she told me knowingly, she knew me so well.

"Of course not! But Kayla's birthday is in two days, I'm planning it, and I wanted it to be held in Dallas-" I get cut off, but this time it was my father.

"And you want us to help set it up," he finished for me;I laughed, "Exactly"

"Of course we will bud,"

"I figured, but I'll need you guys to fly out here, to Nevada, as soon as possible, so that we can fly out to Dallas together."

"Alright, seen you soon, love you" I smile

"Love you to dad, and you too mom!" I say a little louder knowing that she was no where near the phone, but I could clearly hear her saying bye. I closed my phone as I pushed my self off of the couch, so that I could walk to my bunk. I grab a couple of pairs of clothes, and I pack them into a small bag. After that I walk up to Demi where she sat on the couch, staring intently at her laptop.

"Hey Demz" she glances up at me from her laptop,

"Huh?"

"Do you think you could come out to Dallas tomorrow to help my parents and I set up the party?" I ask her,

"Yeah" I silently thank her, next I walk up to Bob, the bus driver. "Hey Bob" I exclaim, he looks at me, but quickly looks back that the road, not wanting to get into an accident.

"Yah, Miss Miley?"

"Could you, possibly, drop me off that the airport later tonight?" I respond quickly, hoping the answer is going to be 'yes'.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, I'll just drop everyone else off first" I pat him on the back, smiling at him thankfully. Soon enough everyone is dropped off, leaving me alone to just get everything ready for me, for when I am in Dallas. An hour or two later we are finally at the airport' and no it didn't take that long to get there, it's just the fact that we had to sit a little while because my parents were taking a plane so the wouldn't land for a little while. Not to much later, I am sitting in the waiting area in the airport **(I've never been in an airport or on a plane, so bear with me here) **waiting for my parents to show up. A couple of minutes later, I see my parents walking up to me, I automatically jump up from my seat, and I make my way up to them. "Mommy, Daddy!!" I yell, embracing them tightly. "I missed you guys so much"

"We sayw you not even two days ago" they laugh as I pull away.

"We better get on the plane, leaves soon" says my mom.

"Oh I forgot to buy my ticket" Wow, I'm stupid.

"Don't worry bud, we knew you would, that's why we bough an extra one" my dad tells me; handing me my ticket, I smile thankfully, then we leave.

**Demi's POV**

It is now around 6 o'clock, I'm hanging with Joe backstage, Nick is rehearsing and Selena and Kayla are watching him. These last couple of days have been great, I had quite a lot of time to spend with Joe and get to know him. I have grown to find him quite interesting. "So, uh, Joe, up for a game of 20 questions?" I ask him as we sit on the couch in Nick's dressing room; what better way to get to know someone than to play a game of 20 questions?

"Sure" he agrees, I smile and start.

"Hmm", I ponder my list of questions, "What do you like to do in your spare time?" I ask as my first question.

"I like to sing, you know....and eat" I laugh,

"Nice, I like to sing also" I smile over at him,

"Cool, so where did you meet Miley?" I cringe at the mention of my best friend, I really hope the questions about her go no further than this. I take a deep breath, this might take a while.

"I'll just start at the beginning of my life up to when I met Miley is that alright with you?" he nods his head in approval, so I start, "Okay, so, I was born and raised in Texas till I was about 10 yrs old, then I moved out to Los Angeles. When I was about 17, was when I met Miley, she was new to LA, she had just moved there, and I thought she seemed lonely so I befriended her. I honestly think that was one of the best decisions I have ever made, she became my best friend. I was there for her when she needed me to be, & she was there for me and I love her for that." I thoughtfully explained to him. Joe looked like he was thinking about something, but he noticed that I was done with my speech so he spoke up.

"Do you know why Miley moved to LA?" he curiously questions me, while looking me in the eyes. I look back into his and I loose any self control that I had to refrain myself from spilling anything that I shouldn't.

"Oh, she l-left, your b-brother" I stop myself when I realize that I've said to much.

"What do you mean 'left my brother'?" he asks me suspiciously, I avoid looking into his eyes,

"Uh, nothing," I excuse, then thankfully someone comes in and tells us that the concert was about to start.

"We'll finish this later" he promises me, and I pray that he'll forget that this ever happened. During the middle of the concert, Joe leans over and whispers to me, I was pretty pissed because I was highly enjoying the performance.

"Demi" I glance at him then back at Nick,

"Yeah?" I say, knowing damn well what he was gong to say.

"I said we'll finish this, and we will" he tells me in a hushed tone,

"Fine, whatever" I roll my eyes giving up, mentally apologizing to Miley for having no self control.

"Soo...what did Miley move the Los Angeles?" he asked me, still in a hushed tone, but loud enough for me to hear him over the loud screams of the crowd. I take a long deep breath, praying that this will turn out well.

"I'll just start from the beginning" I tell him, he nods his head in anticipation. "Okay, so about 4 years ago, Miley was dating Nick, eventually, you know, she ends up pregnant, they deal with it, of course. You know this because Nick is your brother, and you're gonna know his girlfriend. And then after she gives birth to Kayla in Dallas, she stays with them for a week, then she leaves. She left and moved to LA in order to get away, she just couldn't handle parenthood at such a young age, not long after that, I met her, and we just automatically became best friends, and we have been ever since" I finish the story with a long sigh as I look at Joe who looks completely shocked, still trying to absorb the information. It takes him a few minutes to snap out of it.

"Are you serious!?" He exclaimed at me, "Miley as in Destiny?" For a second there I was confused, but I remember.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention when Miley moved to LA she legally changed her name to 'Miley Ray' it was just a name she thought fit her and that was it," I explained to him, who seemed as though he was finally understanding.

"Let me get this straight, Destiny, who is Miley, left my brother when he needed her?" He angrily asks. I nodded my head nervously, hoping that he wouldn't explode. "Oh my god, you can't be serious, does she have any idea how crushed Nick was when she left?" he shakes his head in disappointment as he continues, "He was devastated, but he made a promise to himself that no matter how hard it got or what ever happened, that he'd always love and be there for his daughter" he explained to me as he buried his head in his hands, making me feel extremely guilty, I almost wanted to cry. I rubbed his back in effort of comforting him.

"I know, I know, but Miley was just so confused and she couldn't handle it, do you know guilty she felt? She couldn't get him off mind for such a long time, she constantly thought about how his life was effected, but she couldn't bring herself to go back and apologize, make things better" I said to him, he looks up at me with sad eyes,

"Yeah, I know, I can't believe I didn't recognize her, but then again, I can. She looked pretty different back then, her hair was a lot shorter and lighter, and she was shorter herself, and she was a lot skinnier," he concluded, thoughtfully, I nod my head in agreement, I didn't know her back then, but I've seen pictures, and his statement was definitely true.

"When he first became friends, she looked so different, but she changed her look and her name so nobody in Texas--especially your family--would notice her, and apparently it worked," I laugh slightly at the ending, trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn't seem to work, cause the look on his face stayed the same: emotionless.

"Ya know Demi, just because I don't appear to be mad, I am, not at you, but at Destiny, I mean Miley" He says, becoming angry again.

"Why are you callin' her Destiny?" I asked him, he sighed, sitting up in his chair.

"Because, now that I know Miley is Destiny, it's gonna be hard to stop calling her Destiny, that was all we called her before,"

"Joe I know it's hard, but can you promise that you'll call her Miley and not Destiny, and please do not become hostile towards her, she may catch on to the fact that you know, and that cannot happen" I pleaded, he looks at me,

"I promise that I'll at least try" I breath out,

"Thank you, that's all that I ask, oh and please do not tell anyone, especially Nick"

"Okay, I wont, but It'll be hard" he told me,

"I know, but you're gonna try, and that's all that matters to me" I say as I hug him, he hugs me back tightly, after we pull away, I go back to watching the concert, which unfortunately, ended soon. By 10 the concert was over, and everyone in the crowd was either leaving, or about to leave. Joe and I walk up to Nick who was setting his guitar down.

"Hey Nick" Joe & I exclaim in unison as we both pull Nick into a hug.

"Hey guys, enjoy the concert?" he asked her,

"Definitely" I reply, then I notice Kayla and Selena walking up to us.

"Hey Daddy!!" Kayla squeals as she jumps out of Selena's arms into Nick's.

"Hey, baby girl, did you enjoy watching the concert with Sel?" he asked her,

"Yep" she told him while biting her bottom lip, I could she was lying, not just because the obvious reason, who would wanna be anywhere near Selena, but because Miley did the same thing: bite her lip whenever she was lying. It was obvious Nick also knew she was lying but he decided to let it go.

"Well, thats great" he kissed her forehead and sat her down. He walked over to Selena and kissed her softly, "Hey babe, how are you doing?" he asked and she put on an oh so fake smile,

"Great, loved the concert, but wheres Miley?" she asked, trying to sound caring, but failing miserably...in my eyes at least.

"Oh, she's in Dallas, setting up Kayla's birthday party" he whispers to her so that his daughter wouldn't hear him. She nods her head in a non-caring way,

"Cool, but enough with this Miley crap, let's leave" she demands, he agrees, and we all leave the venue. heading to the bus in the front.

* * *

**How'd you enjoy it? It was definitely my longest chapter :) I'm pretty tired it's 1 in the morning and my mom just got home. And I might not change their last names, I don't know though O_o  
**

**I'm satisfied, I thought this was my best writing, I hope you agree, but anyways....**

**Review!!!**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	9. The Letter

**I gotta say, I think the beginning of this chapter sucks ass, but from the beginning of the letter(you'll understand once you get to that part) till the end, I loved the way I wrote :D**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We finally arrived at the oh so familiar mansion that held so many memories, good and bad. My Mom, dad and I hopped out of the limo that Nick had arranged to pick up at the airport. We grabbed the little luggage that we had brought with us and hauled them through the huge doors of the house. The house was still extremely spacious but still had a welcoming feel to it. Once we were finally settled, I realized that we were missing some of the main things to make a good party: supplies. I slap my hand against my forehead for forgetting something pretty important; I sigh as I walk over to my parents who sat at the kitchen table engrossed in a conversation. I silently take a seat next to my mother, "mom, dad?" I said, they stop talking as they look at me,

"Yeah darling?" my mom asked,

"We need to go to the store…we have no party supplies" I respond to them, they nod their heads in realization,

"Yeah we do, lets go" We grab our stuff including some money, and headed out to the limo that was to stay there till we didn't need him anymore. We sat in the back of the limousine after telling him our destination. Soon we arrived at the store that had anything you could possibly want, okay maybe not, but a girl can dream can't she? We all got out of the vehicle door that was pleasantly opened by the driver. We walked inside the place and once we were far enough inside, I stopped and turned toward my parents.

"So guys, how about we split up?" I suggested, "That way, we'll get done faster,"

"Yea, good idea, so Billy you get the food, and Miley and I will get the food and gifts and whatnot, okay?" My mom questioned, we nod our heads in agreement then we went out separate ways. First my mom and I got a ton of balloons with many different phrases varying from, 'Happy Birthday!' to 'You're finally 3!' After we go and get a huge banner with the words 'Happy 3rd Birthday Kayla!' written on it, how ironic, they just so happened to have one with her name and age, lucky us! No sarcasm intended. On our way to buy Kayla the gifts we had not already gotten, I decided to strike up an important conversation with my mother. "Hey mom?" I said, as I look through some cute clothes that I think will fit my daughter, she looks away from the toys that she was glancing though and looks at me.

"Yah, honey?" she replies, I take a steady breath, kinda nervous.

"You know how I gave birth to a baby girl a few years ago?" she nods her head, "Well, I've realized that, that baby girl is Kayla," I said, finally coming out with it. It seemed like I've said it so many times before, it's kind of irritating having to say it over and over, but I know I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Her eyes widen in shock I notice as fake but mainly cause I already knew.

"What?" she yells, I sigh though,

"Mom, don't pretend, I already knew you knew,"

"How-" Before she could finish the sentence, I interrupt her,

"Demi told me" I inform her, she looks at me with guilt written all over her face,

"Look Miles-" I stop her by placing my hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay mom, I had a talk with Demi and I told her that I wouldn't get mad at you and dad" I explain to her, her face noticeably relaxes, and she smiles at me,

"Good, so how did you feel when you found out Miles?" She asked me like a caring mother would, I sigh,

"I don't know" I start, "It was hard to believe, I didn't really wanna believe it. I mean like, after moving and it being several years, how did I end up being the nanny of my own child?" I wondered out loud, my mom nodded her head,

"I know, when your father and I found out, we were extremely shocked, but happy at them same time cause it meant that we were finally going to be able to get to know our grandchild" she told me, happily. "But you gotta take this as a good thing Mile, maybe it's just Gods way of telling you that you're meant to be apart of their lives," She wisely explained to me. I smiled,

"Maybe, but anyways at Kayla birthday party, I am going to tell her I'm her mom cause I really don't want to waste anymore time"

"Really?" she exclaims as I grin at her,

"Yep" she pulls me into a big hug,

"Aww, that's wonderful Miles"

"I know, but enough of this chit chat, we got some more shopping to do!" She tells me okay and we spend the next few hours buying stuff and spending a bunch of cash for Kayla and her B-Day party. When we finally arrived back at the house, we had a list of things that we had bought, almost an overwhelming amount. We sat everything down on the ground as we fell onto to the comfy surface of the couch; exhausted. My dad was the first one to say something,

"Well darlings it's 11 in the mornin' how about we get to workin' on settin' up the party?" He suggests,

"Surreee" I stretched out the work, "But first, Imma go call Demi" I said as I ran up the stairs in a hurry but not before grabbing my blackberry, I really did not really feeling like doing anything, I'm such a poor sport, oh well. I walked into the first room that appeared at the top of the stairs, I remembered it to be Nick's room. I closed the door behind myself so that I wouldn't be bothered, I took a look around his room, just admiring it. It hadn't changed very much. I was just about to take a seat on the bed but before I could, I spot something sitting on the bed, I slowly and cautiously pick it up. I make it out to be a letter, and I know I shouldn't have but I opened it and what was written inside in perfect cursive broke my heart.

_Dear Destiny,_

_I know that I am never going to send this letter, matter of fact it will never leave my room, but I feel the need to write this just to release all my feelings without having anyone read it but myself. So today is June 19, 2006, the day after you left **our** daughter and me, yeah Destiny **our**, not just mine, but after today I think I would much rather have her be **my** daughter. I can't handle her growing up knowing that her mother left her, I just can't. Your letter Destiny broke my heart into little fragile pieces that will forever remain broken until you put them back together, but judging from the letter resting beside me, I have little faith in that happening. Your letter clearly stated that you couldn't handle raising a child at the age of 16, well newsflash Destiny, what about me? I may be older and no longer in school but I'm still too young to be raising a child, especially on my own! As I write this letter I wonder 'What did I do to deserve so my pain, so much hurt?' That question will forever be lingering in my mind till the day that I die. I thought you loved me Destiny, I really did. I knew that having a child at such a young age would put a strain on our relationship, but you leaving was never something that I thought would ever happen. Not even an option in my book; that's how much trust and faith I had in you, and you broke that trust, but it make me realize that I need to appreciate the things in life, and not take them for granted. I am actually nearly in tears as I write this, it just hurts so much. And so I end this letter with love, it may be a sad day for me but I will forever love you **Destiny Hope Cyrus** and no matter how many future girlfriends I have or how much heartbreak you or others cause, you will eternally remain in my heart._

_Love Always,  
Nick Jonas_

When I finish the letter I am on already on the floor in hysterics, I never knew he felt that way, and I knew I shouldn't have read it but it was so tempting and now I'm regretting ever reading it. That letter hurt me so much and made me realize that leaving was the stupidest decision I had ever made. Quite a while passes by until I am finally able to calm my breathing and my sobbing. I slowly push myself up from the hard floor as I wipe my salty tears off of my face. I lay down on the warm surface of Nick's bed as I close my red eyes and suddenly slumber takes over my body.

* * *

I wake up about 2 hours later feeling horrible, then I remember the letter and all of a sudden I'm feeling even worse but I push the thought of the letter away as I remember why I came up here in the first place; to call Demi, which at the moment is something I really need to do. I sit up and I rest my back against the headboard as I grab my blackberry and began dialing the number I knew so well. It didn't take her long to answer, it seemed as though she was expecting the phone call

"Hello?" Was the first thing my best friend **yells** into the phone and considering how I feel at the moment, her loud tone was not making me feel any better.

"Uh Demz, could you please lower your tone a bit?" I ask while holding my aching head, I lay down on the bed in hopes of getting rid of my headache.

"Miles? Sorry for yelling, it's just that I'm really annoyed at the moment" she told me as I became curious as to what was the cause of the problem,

"Why is that Demetria?" I say her full name to annoy her more, she groans then starts yelling at something or someone for that matter in the background, but I couldn't quite make out the words; I was just glad she was yelling away from the phone and not in my ear.

"Cause I'm stuck watching this child of yours for Nick and Joe...they went to the store" she replies angrily and I roll my eyes at how pissed she sounds.

"Aww, she can't be that bad," I laugh as she starts breathing heavily,

"Oh, but she is, she doesn't listen to a word I say"she groans,"One minute the **evil** child want to eat, then the next...she's crying like a little baby cause she want her _daddy_, and now shes running around acting like a crazy person, hence the reason for why I was yelling," She finishes while heaving.

"Demi," I laugh, "Get a hold of yourself, you sound possessed...and I bet you look like you are to,"

"Well" she starts, "It's nice to know you care about my well being" my best friend replies in mock hurt, and I could just picture her wiping her fake tears; I giggle at her silliness.

"You make her sound like some kind of monster who wants to eat you"

"But she is some kind of monster that wants to eat me!" She insisted and I roll my eyes, _Oh how I love her_.

"I feel for you Demi, I really do"

"Do you Miley? Do you really?" she quotes her favorite TV show 'Sonny With A Chance' **(They aren't famous, so someone else plays Sonny, not Demi) **I laugh at her antics, completely forgetting how I was feeling earlier.

"Way to quote a TV show" I grinned, She giggles,

"I know, but you know, some people say I look just like Sonny Munroe" she gloated, I decided to get payback

"Really, I don't see it" This time I quoted a show that I like 'Suite Life of Zack and Cody'

"What? You don't?" she whined but then stopped, "You're just jealous, but any who, do you really feel for me?" she playfully questioned me.

"Yea Demi, I do, but make sure Kayla doesn't get hurt" I warn her as she sighs,

"Don't worry Mile, she is in safe hands,"she assured me, I smile, "But hold on a sec" I could tell she sat the phone down cause I heard distant running, to hard to be Kayla's so I figured Demi was running to get a hold of Kayla. A moment later she picked the phone back up, "Miley?" an out of breath Demi asked,

"Yeah?"

"I swear, Kayla has so much energy" She complained, I giggled,

"Like I said, I feel for you, but I've realized that I've completely lost the whole meaning of this" I paused to find the right word, "..._interesting _conversation"

"Which was?" She impatiently asked,

"I forgot" and just as she was about to reply, I yelled

"Kidding!" I laughed as she laughed too, but fakely.

"Haha hehe, yea so funny" she said with no emotion in her voice, almost sounding like Stella from 'JONAS', "But seriously though, why did you call to begin with?"

"Okay fine, I called cause I wanted to know if you had already sent out the invitations for the party, and when your flight was going to be taking off" she paused for a second to remember,

"duh I sent out the invitations, I had nothing better to do. And my flight will be leaving soon actually; at 3:30" After she said soon, I looked over at the clock that read: 2:00. "Don't look at the clock missy, talk to me!" How did she-

"Cause I have super powers" I stare at the phone weirdly, creeped out by my friend.

"Demi, how the heck did you do that?" I asked suprised,

"Miley" she started slowly, "We're best friends, I know you better then you know yourself" I squint my eyes,

"Okay..."

"Stop being weirded out, you know you love it!" she told me completely sure of herself, I had to laugh at that, "But anyway, I can not wait to see you!" She squeals excitedly and I suddenly became very smiley.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait either! We haven't hung out properly in a while, I miss having girl time" I pouted even though it was not visible to Demi.

"I know but we'll most definitely get a chance to when I get there"

"Oh we will and I'll make sure of that. Aye Demi what's Kayla doing?" I asked her, all of a sudden curious.

"She's sleeping.." She lowly relied, trying not to sound to happy.

"And you're not complaining?" I questioned knowing damn well she wasn't.

"Oh hell no, I'm so glad she's asleep. I'm exhausted especially since we've been talking for a _long_ time, emphasis on the long"

"I know right, but Joe and Nick are coming back soon right?" I asked, she didn't say anything back so I waited a second to say something again, "Demi.."

"Oh sorry, but they actually just got back and it's 2:45, I gotta leave soon" she replied in an apologetic tone, I smiled at how sorry she was over nothing,

"Not a problem Demi, it's better, the faster you get here, the sooner we get to see each other" I pointed out the positive of the situation.

"Yea, never thought of it that way....well see you soon sista!" She exclaimed as she ended the phone call, I couldn't help but laugh, was she that eager to see me? Sometimes I wonder about that girl. I closed my phone and set it on the table beside the bed. I sat upright on the bed as I got off. I decided to take a shower since I had been wearing the same clothes all day, plus I slept in them. I walked out of the room as I made my way down the hall and down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the staircase I became astonished at how much my parents had got done in such a short time. I head towards my dad who was setting up Kayla's birthday banner that was going to be hung across the living room.

"Hey daddy" I said out of nowhere which caught my dad off guard as he nearly falls off the ladder he was currently standing on, "Woah! Dad be careful, sorry for scaring ya," I apologize when he steps off the ladder after he had finally hung the banner.

"It's okay darlin', what do you think?" He gestures towards the banner, I turn my attention towards the banner as I tell him what my opinion is,

"Its looks nice" I gave a simple yet honest answer, he nods his head in agreement,

"It does doesn't it"

"Yep is certainly does" I reply not really caring anymore, and my dad could sense it cause he laughed and told me I was free to leave, then I remember why I came down here in the first place. I walked over to my bag that had my clothes in them and I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a pink tank top to match. I made my way up the stairs back into Nicks room and into the bathroom and proceeded to take my shower.

* * *

**Sooo, what'd you think? Did you like it? Hate it? I'm curious here people! The whole letter thing was totally random, just something I thought of when I was typing this; and sorry for taking so long to update and the lack of Niley, the next one should have some though :)  
**

**Review!**

**~Jasmine~  
**


	10. Confession

**Chapter 9 of Nanny Love and if there's any mistakes sorry, I only proofread once.....lazy I know :P  
**

Miley's POV

"Demi!" I shrieked as I saw my best friend come through the door of the Jonas house. I immediately hopped up from my place on the coach and ran and engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"Miley…" Demi mumbled as it was hard for her to breath because of my strong grip on her. I let go of her as I apologized,

"Sorry, just missed ya" I pouted innocently as she smiles at me,

"Aww, you deserve another hug," she pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back momentarily before we pulled away. After we pulled away I grabbed Demi stuff and became my walk to a guestroom in which she was going to be staying in, with Demi following my lead. When we reached the room, I dropped her bag on the bed along with my body.

"Sooo" Demi started while looking around the room, "this is where I'll be staying for tonight?" she asked looking pleased with the room. I nodded my head and grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto to the bed with me. "Woah!" she screamed and looked at me, "What is your issue?" she glared at me playfully as I grinned.

"I have no issue okay, don't hate" I put my hand in front of her face to illustrate as she laughed,

"Wow Miley" was all she could say. I pulled Demi along with me as I got up off the bed, and we walked down the stairs and into the living room where my parents sat on the couch watching a movie as they cuddles, aww so cute. Demi and I both quietly walked into the kitchen so that my parents wouldn't be bothered and we sat at the table as we began a conversation.

"So Miley" Demi began as she got up from her chair to get a glass of water. "When are we going to finish setting up the house?" She then asked me after she sat back down with her drink. I shrugged my shoulder, not that sure.

"I don't know, maybe in about an hour or two, I'm just letting my parents relax for a while" I told her, "They've been working all day, I'll just wait a little bit till we continue" She nodded her head in a way that told me she understood.

~~Nanny Love~~Nanny Love~~

"Whew! That was exhausting" Demi exclaimed as we plopped ourselves onto the comfort of the couch in the living room. It was about 2 in the morning and we had just finished setting up everything that was going to be apart of the party, and I mean **everything**. We had even wrapped all the presents and we bought a moon bounce that was going to be delivered and set up before the actual party started (preferably before Kayla arrived) and we also be hired a DJ. I still have no idea who the DJ was all I know is that he is on of Demi's good friends. My parents had gone to bed earlier while we finished the rest and also everyone who was invited to the party were staying at a very nice hotel a couple of blocks away. I sat up on the couch as a yawned and looked at Demi who was nearly asleep.

"Demi!" I yelled into her ear, she shot up and nearly hit me in my face but I moved back before she could, "Woah!" She sat up on the couch and blinked her eyes a couple of times to stay awake.

"What?" She questioned tiredly,

"Come on" I said, getting up, "Let's go to bed, we gotta get up early tomorrow" I informed her as i wrapped my arms around her shoulder and hoisted her up as we made our way up the stairs and into her room. I dropped her onto her bed, pushed her feet onto the rest of the bed and pulled the blanket over her as she fell into a deep sleep. I sighed and shuffled into my room and changed into my pajamas, as I got into the warm bed and fell into a well needed sleep.

~~~Nanny Love~~~Nanny Love~~~

The next day, Demi, my parents and I were putting up the finishing touches to everything. The room was decorated in purple (Kayla's favorite color) and had her birthday banner was hug right over the couch, there was also tons of balloons surrounding the place, with big bright lights that made the room an overall amazing setting. It was around noon, and the party was supposed to start at 2. The DJ who's name was (Demi told me) was Taylor, he was setting up his stuff and the Moon Bounce has already arrived and was set in the backyard. The people who were all invited to the party were going to arrive really soon, so until then all of us were going to watch a movie in the living room. In the middle of the movie I suddenly hear a _**'Ding Dong!' **_so I hurriedly hopped off the couch and made my way to the door. I opened the door to reveal many people I knew, and some I didn't and they were: Zac and Vanessa, Paul and Denise, Ashley and her boyfriend, my cousin Mandy, and Nick's band members, all of which I knew, and various others that did not know. As soon as I close the door, that all greeted me politely and took a seat in the living room. We all sat there silently, needless to say that it was very awkward; I was extremely happy when we got the phone call saying that Nick, Kayla, Joe, and Kevin were arriving soon. At that, we all got into a hiding space, and just wait, waited until they showed up.

"Surprise!!" We all yelled as we jumped out of our spots after they finally walked through the door. The look on my daughters face made me swell with pride and happiness, just her expression alone made me so happy that with the help of my friends and family, we could make her that ecstatic. As soon as she saw me, she immediately ran and hugged me as tight was possible.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She exclaimed happily, I picked her up, and hugged her back just as tight.

"You're welcome Kayla, now why don't we get this party started?" I suggested, everyone eagerly said yes as they began doing their separate things. I set Kayla down and told her to go enjoy her party as Nick walked up to me and embraced me tightly, I immediately felt sparks that I haven't felt in years run through my body, it was an amazing feeling. I hugged him back warmly, enjoying it, and there was no doubt in my mind that I was still deeply in-love with him. I slightly frowned at the loss of touch but smiled at how gorgeous he looked.

"Thank you Miley," Nick smiled gratefully.

"It was no problem Nick, whatsoever" I returned the smiled, he nodded and replied,

"That's good...would you like to sit on the couch and talk?" He asked me, I nodded my head eagerly, very happy that he chose to ask me. I know it was just talking and everything but I just loved the feeling of being around him. We walked to the couch and continued our conversation. "So Miley, like I said, thank you so much for what you did for Kayla, it really means a lot" He told me honestly and I smiled lightly.

"No problem once again, so where's your girlfriend?" I question, suddenly feeling dislike towards the women in his life and silently scolding myself for asking. He looked at me in the eyes and told me his answer.

"I don't know exactly, all I know is that she told me she was going to be here soon," Nick told me, I frowned at the fact that she was going to be here and I almost failed to notice the slight frown on his lips and became curious.

"What's wrong?" I asked as scooted a little close to him, just a little you know. Maybe that way he'll tell me what's really on his mind. He looked at me and sighed.

"It just seems like shes been distant lately, I'm sure you notice how she always has to _work_," He actually seemed genuinely sad, and that made me sad because he was actually sad over Selena, but I should stay positive for him and so I wrap my arms around him in a comforting way.

"Aw Nick don't stress over it, maybe she really has to work, and is just busy at the moment" I try to convince him and myself, I just had my doubts that working was all she was doing.

"I don't know" He sighed, "If she really cared, she would make time, I do it all the time" I hugged him a litle close as I rubbed his back,

"I know you do Nick, I know, but it's your daughte

~~~Nanny Love~~~Nanny Love~~~

**Nobody's POV**

Miley sighed deeply as she thought of all the possible ways she could possibly break the news to glanced at Kayla who was look right back at her as she silently prayed that whatever her reaction was...it would be a good one. "Kayla, honey," Miley started as she held onto her daughter's hands. "I know this will be hard for you to understand but," she gulped, nervous, "but, I want you to know, well, you know since you wanted to know your mom, well I'm happy to tell you that I am your mom" Miley finally and nervously came out with it. Before Kayla could make any reaction whatsoever, she was interrupted by someone who was not very happy.

"What!" Came the voice as the person appeared in the doorway to Miley and Kayla's surprise. Miley's eyes widened at the sight of the person before her, it was the last person she expected to see: It was Nick! She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her. "Wh-what so you mean, you're her mother?" He stuttered as Miley looked away from his questioning face then back at him.

"Nick-" Miley started, extremely scared to hear the word the were going to come out of his mouth, and in that moment they both forgot that their daughter was in their presence.

"Miley, what the hell are you talking about?" Nick yelled as he threw his arms in the air, feeling both frustrated and confused. He has yelled so loud that everyone in the house heard him, but only Joe and Demi chose to come and check it out.

Demi was the first to enter the room and the first to say anything as she was extremely worried, "What's going on in here?" she asked, almost frantically. Joe--beside from Demi--was the only one to notice the little girl, also known as his niece, crying on the bed. He immediately made his way over to her, and grabbed her off the bed. As he held the crying child in his arms, he look at the two people he cared a lot for as he watched Demi desperately try to cut in.

"Demi, now's not the time!" Demi backed away as Nick's eyes stayed focused on no ones but Miley's. Joe, Demi, and Kayla reluctantly exited the room, Demi took Kayla back to the party while Joe stayed to make sure nothing bad happened.

"Nick I don't want to lie to you, I am her mother," Miley finally came out with it, crying herself as Nick slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"But--how is that possible? Her mother is Destiny Hope Cyrus, you're not her!" Her declared loudly. He also teared, but wiped his tears away, desperate to remain calm.

"Nick-" Miley got up off the bed and reached for his hand.

Nick looked at her hand then moved closer to the wall, "Don't touch me," He coldly told her. She backed away and quickly took her seat back on the bed, and sighed, still crying.

"But Nick!" She cried, "I am!" She insisted as Nick shook his head vigorously, refusing to believe her. Miley sighed,

"Fine if you don't believe me now, maybe you will after this, "Miley then proceeded to tell Nick things about their relationship that nobody but them knew, the matching pictures, and lastly his letter to her. By the time she finished they were both practically sobbing, but not long pasted until Nick got a hold of himself and he became extremely angry.

"How could you know all of this?" He questioned angrily as Miley sniffed and tried calmed down.

"I already told you Nick. I week after our daughter was born, I left and changed my name so no one would recognize me, I'm Destiny Cyrus!" Miley stated, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. Nick stay sat on the ground as he tried to think of something that would make what Miley said untrue...he couldn't, he frowned as he came to conclusion, but his sadness was overpowered by the anger that had been bottled up inside him for the past 3 years.

"I-I don't even know what to say!" an overwhelmed Nick SAID as he looked at a guilty looking Miley,

"Well, say something! I just told you the truth and you can't say anything?!"

"What do you expect me to say, I just found out my ex, also known as the mother of my daughter is back, when she was gone for 3 damn years! That's pretty hard to comprehend" he angrily replied, running his hands through his hair.

"I know it is, but I just need you to say something so I at least know how you feel" Miley told him, hoping he'll say something. Nick look her in her eyes,

"You wanna know how I feel?" He asked, "Well, I'll tell you. I feel betrayed, hurt, confused, tons of mixed Emotion Mi--Des--see I don't even know what to call you anymore"

"Just call me Miley, that's who I am now and I know that you feel hurt but I just wanna be in my daughters life," She pleaded, looking Nick in the eyes, Nick shook his head,

"I don't know Miley, You left before how do I know you're not gonna do it again," Asked Nick, looking right back at Miley as she looked away now avoiding his gaze.

"I don't know, but you have to trust me to know that I wont"

"I can't trust you though!" He exclaimed, "I can't, not after you said you'd never leave Kayla and I!" Hey yelled at his ex as she became angry,

"Yeah well you said you'd love me forever and I don't see that happening since you have a girlfriend" Miley cried,

"Why would you care, you don't love me and what about earlier, huh? When you felt bad for me because Selena wasn't here"

"I was just trying to help," Miley defended herself as Nick scoffed,

"Yeah right, you were probably happy that she wasn't here"

" Well I just want you to love me!" Miley screamed at him instantly regretting saying that after hearing Nick's response

"What?" Nick said, clearly shocked, but quickly recovered, "But that doesn't matter cause...I don't love you back!" Miley teared up after those words left his mouth, it was painful to know that the love she had for Nick wasn't reciprocated. With that Miley hopped up from the bed and darted out the room in tears, she ran right past Joe, down the stairs, and out the front door. Nick stayed sat on the floor as Joe tried his best to comfort his confuse and broken younger brother. Downstairs at the party Miley went unnoticed by everyone except Demi, she was already worried but the sight of Miley worried her all the more. She ran out the door, and onto the lawn next to the driveway where she found Miley bawled quietly. She sat next to her weeping friend as she wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

**I know it's not that good, It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. This was going to be longer but it's been so long since I've updated, so I ended it there. You know, I said it was going to be some Niley is this chapter...technically there is, just not exactly happy =) I actually pretty much typed the 2nd half on my DS while watching a movie on 2 different occasions :P**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	11. Flashback

**Chapter 10. Okay, so I really like this chapter. And as I told Jennyxoxo I would, I updated. And also this has Niley in it so be happy XD**

* * *

"Miles are you okay?" asked my concerned best friend as she sat next to me. Obviously I wasn't but I stayed silent, shook my head and continued to cry. I the feelings I felt at this very moment are crucial and extremely painful. It feels like I've been stabbed in the heart both physically and emotionally. Demi gripped me tighter as I continued to sob in her arms. I was a wreck and she knew that so she kept her mouth shut until I was ready to talk. When I was finally ready to talk a hour had passed and I knew soon it would be time for Kayla to open up her presents.

"Demi?" I started as I looked at Demi who was staring off in the distance, she was startled at the sudden noise that was my voice. She looked at me,

"Miley? Finally your done crying, I was worried" She spoke truthfully, I could tell she was happy that I was finally speaking.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm fine," I said as convincingly as possible, hopeful that she won't ask that many questions.

She looked me in the eyes for a sign that told her that I was lying, and she found one cause she shook her head and said, "No you're not, what happened back there? Seriously, I want the real answer" She pressed, I sighed again knowing that Demi will not stop till she got the answer she wanted.

"Fine, what had happened was" I started but was interrupted by Demi's quiet giggle, I stared hard at her and she stopped, the motioned for me to continue, I rolled my eyes and did just that. "As I was saying, what had happened was, I told Kayla I was her mom, Nick heard, we got int-" Demi stopped me,

"Hold it! How about you just tell me why you were crying, huh?" She suggested as I nodded,

"Okay, well I was crying because I basically told Nick that I still loved him and he told me he didn't love me back" I choked back tears as I tried my best not to start crying again. She hugged me again and sighed,

"Aww Miles, I'm so sorry" She sincerely replied, "But you gotta realize that he has a girlfriend and you know, it's hard taking all that in" She reasoned, I looked down and mumbled,

"I know, but I'm hurt to, and..." I trailed off and just thought to myself. Demi knew that I still needed time, so we spent a couple of minutes just looking up at the blue sky when we suddenly hear a car pulling up in the driveway. We look up to see who it is and to my dismay it's Selena. She opens her car door which was right next to where we were since we were sitting next the driveway. She glares at us obviously mad that Demi and I were in her way.

"Move" She demanded to our faces as Demi stared back up at her,

"What's the magic word?" Demi was the one to respond but in a baby voice. I stifled a giggled as Selena rolled her eyes and stepped over us, not in the mood for Demi's games.

"Whatever" She mumbled and entered that house, that's when I remembered that they were about to open the presents soon, and with that I grabbed Demi's wrist and ran into the mansion. As soon as we entered the crowed living room, all eyes turned towards us, however the only pair of eyes I cared to take notice in were Nick's. His were unmistakably glued to my flushed face, but my eyes were looking at anything or anyone but him. Demi and I chose to sit on an empty spot on the floor near my grinning daughter.

**Nick's POV**

When Miley walked in, I couldn't keep my eyes off her even though Selena was resting right beside me. When I saw the look on her face, I couldn't help but feel guilty knowing that I was the cause of her pain. It's just all the hurt she's put me through, I couldn't stop myself from saying the things I did, she really did hurt me. I don't even know how I'll deal with Kayla now knowing that Miley is her mom, and if she will understand fully understand. I have decided though that I'll let Miley stay on this tour and be in Kayla's life but that's it, I just can't handle anymore than that; and I'm only doing what's best for my daughter and I believe having her mother in her life is what's best for her.

"So....who wants to be the first to give Kayla her present?" I asked as cheerfully possible, the first person I saw volunteer was my brother,

"Me! I do," Joe shouted from behind me causing me to grab my ear and glare at him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to my daughter holding the present. It was wrapped in fuzzy green paper, that Kayla obviously adored cause as soon as it was in the palm of her hands she started running her hand across it.

"Ohh, fuzzy" She giggled, I smiled slightly at her expression, then she ripped the paper off the box, took off the top and looked at what was inside. It was a transformers action figure **(totally thought of that on the spot, couldn't think of crap else :P). **I think me along with anyone else would've though she wouldn't have like it, but to my surprise, she definitely loved it, I could tell by the smile she had on her shining face. Joe was just as happy because she like the present.

"Thank you, uncle Joey" Kayla thanked my brother as they hugged and he gave a quick 'your welcome'. I looked around the room as presents were being handed to Kayla one by one till everyone's were opened expect for one special guest by the name of Destiny, well you know, Miley. I knew she knew it was her turn to give....our daughter her present; no matter how mad I was at her I couldn't help but love saying that Kayla was _our_ daughter. **(Now I'm pretty sure I didn't say everyone knew Miley was Destiny but let's say they do) **

**Miley's POV**

I was really nervous about what everyone's react will be to what I give Kayla. I know they all know about my past, and it's just gonna be hard. I silently got up from my place on the floor and walked behind the couch to get the present. I picked it up and this time made my way over to my daughter. I really didn't want to give it to her in front of everyone especially Nick cause I knew he would know why I gave it to her when I did. I sat next to her and handed nervously her the box; it was wrapped in purple and blue wrapping paper with a big white ribbon resting on top. She smiled at me then eagerly began ripping the paper off, when that was accomplished she took the top off, revealing a tan colored teddy bears with the words: '**Mommy's Angel' **on it. I knew no one but Nick would understand the gift completely because it was the bear I gave Kayla the day she was born but took it with me when I left.

"So, do you like it Kayla?" I nervously asked her, the room fell silent and Nick was once again staring a hole through my skin while his mouth was dropped open in shock. Kayla nodded her head and happily hugged me really tight,

"Thank you....mommy," Kayla whispered hesitatingly in my ear, I gave a reassuring smile which told her it was okay for her to call me that; I was extremely joyful knowing that Kayla was going to be calling me the name I had be longing to hear for 3 long years. I embraced her tightly and then let her go. I moved back over to my spot, avoiding Nicks shocked eyes the whole time.

~~Nanny Love~~Nanny Love~~~

Hours and many exhausted people later the birthday party was over and everyone who wasn't on tour with us were gone, apart from Nick and I's parents. Since I had already handled my parents, I was mainly concerned about speaking to Nick's parents. I know that they were wanting to talk to me after all I did to hurt their son. Demi, Joe, Selena, Kayla, Nick, and my parents were all in the kitchen cleaning up while I sat in the living room with Paul and Denise who were awaiting my explanation.

"Destiny-" Denise began while Paul was rubbing her hands to keep her calm; and I know I shouldn't have, but I stopped her, I just couldn't help it, I don't like being called that name anymore, It made me feel guilty.

"Please call me Miley" I politely told the grandmother of my child, she cleared her throat and continued,

"Well Miley, I know you'd think that Paul and I are mad at you, but we're not, yeah we're upset at what you did, but we just can't find it in our selfs to be mad at you" Denise told me honestly while looking me in my eyes, I gave them a small grateful smile.

"And I fully understand why you guys are upset, I'm upset with myself too. I should have dealt with raising my daughter" I looked down as Denise came over to me, and wrapped her arms around me, while rubbing my arms.

"It's okay darling, were just happy that you're back, I do understand that you couldn't handle parenthood, it is hard, I just wished you would've stayed,"

"I do to, I really do Denise" I replied as she sighed,

"I know, but we're happy that Kayla can now have her mother in her life"

"Thank you Denise....you know for understanding" She laughed and looked over at Paul as I followed her gaze.

"Oh don't thank me, thank Paul....he's actually the one who reasoned with me" I smiled and got up off the couch and walked over to Paul who was waiting patiently on the other couch. I engulfed him in a tight hug and thanked him as many times as I could, he hugged me back happily with no hesitation.

"It's no problem Miley, at all. Really" Paul said as soon as we pulled away. I sat down between him and Denise, who had just sat down also. I looked at the both of then and said,

"I guess, and I'm really sorry for everything"

"It's okay honey, just please don't do it again, I don't wanna see either of them go through anymore pain, we're trusting you" This time Denise spoke up sternly, I nodded my and promised I wouldn't. For the next half an hour or so, we spent the time reminiscing the good old memories from the past.

We were going to be catching a jet back to Nevada soon so now everyone was cleaning up. The house was just about done being cleaned up though, it was pretty late, it was around we finished we starting packing our things, I was in Nick's room and Demi was in the guest room. Nobody else really had anything to pack so they were all in the living room waiting for Demi and I to finish so that we could leave.

~~Nanny Love~~Nanny Love~~

The ride to the airport was extremely awkward to say at the least. Kayla forced Nick and I to sit on either side of her and judging by the look on Nick's face he was not happy with it, I tried my best not to get upset by it and focus on the good of the situation. I was glad to see how fast Kayla had come accustomed to the fact that I was her mom, it made me feel good. Demi and Joe sat in the back of the limo with Paul and Denise while my parents sat in front of us with a very unhappy Selena who was staring daggers at me through the rearview mirror. My parents and Nick's parents were going back to LA so they were going to be riding on separate jets.

As soon as we said our goodbyes we, meaning Joe, Demi, Kayla, Nick, Selena, and I climbed up the stairs and onto the spacey jet. We put all of our things including all of Kayla's presents somewhere in the back of the jet. All of us were pretty tired after everything that went down at the party so we all went and found a place to sleep.

**No One's POV**

After finally getting to Nevada and getting situated on the tour bus they all decided to do something, but not together. Demi and Joe, who have gotten a lot closer since the start of the tour, decided to use site seeing as an excuse to be away from any drama and spend time together. Selena who seemed annoyed by Miley's presence, grabbed her laptop and went to the back of the bus to do some video chatting with one of her friends. With everyone gone, it left Miley, Nick and their now wide awake daughter alone.

"Movie Movie!" Kayla whined while swinging her little arms in the air as they all sat on the couch. Nick, not wanting to sit on the couch with the tension between him and his ex, he got up and obeyed his daughters request. He picked the movie that he knew she wanted and popped it into the DVD player. He took his seat back on the couch next to the grinning Kayla. When the movie started Miley automatically recognized it as the movie her and Nick—when they were still dating---named as _their_ movie. She began to get teary eyed thinking about it but make it as unknown as possible, she looked passed her daughter and over at Nick who seemed almost completely unfazed. Even though tried her best to focus on the movie her mind kept wandering back to the night they named the movie theirs.

_**Flashback of 3 and a half years ago: **_

_A 7 month pregnant Destiny sat cuddled on her couch with her boyfriend of 2 years as they watched the movie 'Peter Pan'. It was movie they both have seen a countless amount of times and yet loved it as if it was still the very first time seeing it. Destiny glanced up at her boyfriend and smiled at the adorable look on his face. He sensed a pair of eyes on him and looked down to find Destiny staring at him. He smiled softly at her as he pulled her closer to him._

"_What?" He asked a grinning Destiny, she shrugged while laughing softly,_

"_Nothing, just admiring your gorgeous face" She told him as she looked into his brown eyes that were looking right back into hers adoringly. He laughed and ran his hand across the soft skin of her cheek._

"_Well, that's nice, but you no what's more gorgeous?" She shook her head, "You" He told her honestly while he blushed a deep shade of red, not matter how many times he's complimented her, he never seizes to make her blush._

"_Noo," She disagreed as she shook her head and continued, "There is no way that you can think I'm gorgeous with this huge belly," She pointed to her large stomach as Nick shook his head,_

"_But you are Des" He insisted, "You're beautiful no matter how big you are, and our daughter will be just as beautiful" He smiled at his now smiling girlfriend as he rubbed her belly._

"_I know, thank you" She gave him a quick peck on the lips and resumed watching the movie. Nick moved his hand to put his arm around her,_

"_You know Des, this should be our movie" He told her thoughtfully, out of the blue. She looked at him and smiled,_

"_Yea it should, and you know...Maybe when the baby gets older she'll find her Peter Pan and it'll be their movie too" Destiny grinned bigger at thought of it._

"_Maybe, but let's not think that far ahead, okay babe?" He asked as she sighed,_

"_Okay, but you know what I'd like to think about now?" She asked seductively as she bit her lower lip, knowing Nick loved when she did that. _

"_No, what?" Nick questioned, playing dumb as he stared at her,_

"_Oh you know nothing really," She replied but then kissed Nick which caught him off guard. The force of the kiss sent Nick backwards, landing on his back. When he regained himself he began kissing her back, deepening it. Destiny climbed on top of Nick, still kissing him. Nick licked her bottom lip begging for more, and she happily granted him access. Nick still not being satisfied began moving his hands up the back of her shirt, and Miley being who she is, pulled away, wanting to drive Nick crazy. _

"_Destiny" Nick whined as Destiny moved away and sat down next to him. Destiny put her hand on her stomach and laughed at his expression, _

"_Don't whine Nick, that's for this little one, once she is born at least" She rubbed her stomach gently. Nick grinned and sat up as he sighed and said nothing."Nicky, I'm tired" Destiny yawned as she buried her head deep into her boyfriends chest. Nick smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her,_

"_Then go to sleeps Des"_

"_Okay, I love you Nicky" She sleepily replied,_

"_Love you too Des" Nick said as the both feel into a well needed slumber.

* * *

_

**How'd you like it, huh?? I'm curious and hoping you all did =D And you wanna know something? I got a camera for Christmas; it's a Vivitar 8018, it's pretty awesome, if anyone cares........  
**

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	12. Friends?

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Why did I have to think of that? I just can't handle it. The tears are already flowing freely down my face. I try wiping them away but the effort is useless, they just keep falling. The only think I could think of was to sleep and so that is what I did, without even concerning my surroundings.

I awoke in the middle of the night around 3 in the morning. Considering how early it was, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I went to roll over but I felt something stopping me; I opened my eyes slightly, just enough to see was it was and to my surprise it was Nick except he was sleeping. His arm was wrapped securely around my waist preventing me from moving anywhere and since I was stuck in a situation---that I couldn't help but love—I decided to do what I chose to think was the only thing I could do. I snuggled closer to him, as close as I could without waking him up. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head deeper into his chest, loving the feeling of being so close to him; no matter how wrong it was and knowing that in the morning I would be feeling bad again. So I savored the moment, even though he was asleep.

This time when I awoke it was a reasonable time; the reason I even woke up was because I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Kayla looking at me, and then I glanced to my side to find it empty. I frowned slightly but then smiled.

"Hey Kayla" I said sitting as I wiped my eyes, she grinned at me then hopped onto my lap.

"Hey mommy" We both smiled at that. I was still getting used to having her actually call me mom, but I was definitely happy and it appeared as though she was too.

I held her closer and asked, "Hey, Wheres Nick?" She looked towards the back of the bus and pointed,

"Back there with Selena" She told me and I kindly asked her of she go back there and tell him that I wanted to talk to him. She nodded and left. Moments later, Nick emerged from the back and sat down at the small table across from me. He sighed and looked at me,

"What?" Was the first thing he said and he looked quite agitated. I sighed and looked at him because I hadn't been at first.

"I just wanted to talk" I said as he rolled his eyes and responded,

"There's nothing to talk about" he said said quite harshly, I frowned at his cold attitude as he continued, "But if you must, go ahead....talk"

"Nick, can't we just forget about what I said yesterday and try to work things out?" I pleaded, "I want us to at least stand being around each other without it it being completely awkward for the sake of our daughter"

"Our daughter?" He scoffs, "Miley, you haven't been in her life since the day she was born...3 years!" I frowned but replied the best way I could,

"I know, but I wanna be in her life now, why can't that count?"

Nick runs his hand through his hair, "I just...don't want what happened before to happen again. And how do I know you're not just trying to break me and Selena up?" He questioned accusingly.

"Nick, no matter how I feel about you, I would never do that!" I exclaimed, "And you know that"

"Yeah, I know.....fine, I'll try--but only for Kayla"

"Okay so, friends?" I asked hopeful as I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He eyed it for a moment before giving and and shaking it,

"....Friends" Just as Nick was going to get up from his seat Kayla comes running in and jumps on Nick's lap forcing him back onto his seat. The shocked look on his face made me giggle slightly.

"Woah! Kayla what was that for?"

"I'm happy, you and mommy are friends" She smiled widely, Nick just nodded as he got with Kayla in his arms and handed her to me.

"Miley, we're going out to lunch today, Joe and Demi are going to be busy and since you're still Kayla's nanny you have to get her dressed" Nick told me, "Be ready in a hour okay?" I nodded and with that he went to get himself ready. When I was about to get Kayla ready Joe and Demi came from the back of the bus.

"Hey guys!" Demi exclaimed happily, "Me and Joe are leaving, were going out for lunch"

I became curious as to why they were always hanging out, "Why is it always you and Joe?" I asked still holding my daughter, who seemed bored. "And where are y'all going anyway?" Joe sat on the couch and let Demi explain.

"Uh, well ya see. Joe asked me to be his girlfriend last night" Demi said nervously, obviously scared to hear my reaction. I smiled,

"That's wonderful Demz" I hugged her with one arm since my other was occupied, "But since when have you liked Joe?" I let go as she blushed,

"Since the first day I met him," She grinned, I laughed and pushed both of them out the door,

"Well, bye!" I waved then began getting myself and Kayla ready.

**No One's POV**

When they arrived at the place they took a booth in the back away from any fans and or paparazzi. Miley and Kayla sat next to each other while Nick and Selena sat across from them. It was silent until after the ordered their food when Selena decided to say something.

"So, what are we doing here babe?" She asked Nick purposely trying to annoy Miley. Nick shrugged as he swallowed his food.

"I don't know, I figured we all were hungry and had nothing better to do so..." Selena groaned and slapped her hand against her forehead,

"Well duh! But why'd you have to bring her?" She glared at Miley who was eating quietly, completely oblivious to her being the topic of their conversation.

"Cause Sel, we" He motioned between him and Miley, "Are friends now and Kayla is our daughter" He told her slowly knowing she was pissed.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh I know that, no thanks to you! But for all we know she could be trying to steal you away from me" She argued pathetically, this time catching Miley's attention and Kayla's.

"Selena" she started, "I'm not trying to steal Nick away from you, I don't do that. All I want it to be in my daughters life" She defended herself calmly, giving Kayla a smile.

"Whatever" she mumbled and went back to eating, shooting a glare in Miley's direction every so often.

"I'm sorry about that Mi" Nick apologized using a new nickname for her, he was actually starting to warm up to the idea of having Miley around, he sensed that she was being sincere and couldn't hold a grudge against her any longer. Miley smiled inwardly as he continued, "She's just a little moody that's all."

Miley giggled at that, then glanced over at Kayla who was just staring at them while stuffing her tiny mouth with food. Then looked over at Selena who was rolling her eyes. Selena was jealous, she'd never admit it though. She was jealous of the fact that Nick had a family with someone other than her, she hated it. _He isn't even with her anymore_, Selena thought, _so she needs to back off!_

"It's fine Nick, really fine"

**With Jemi**

"Soo Joey, what are we going to do about Nick and Miley?" Demi asked once their food had been placed in front of them. Joe looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we here to spend time with each other?" He questioned as Demi gave him a look,

"Well yeah, but come one, don't you feel the least bid bad for Miley?" She asked. Joe just continues his confused stare. "Miley's still in-love with your brother Joe! They may be friends but you can see in her eyes that she wishes they were more" Demi informed him, feeling sympathy for her best friend. Joe looked at and sighed as he grasped her hand in his,

"Yeah I guess. I don't wanna take sides but I do want whats best for Nick and my niece and honestly I don't believe Selena is whats best for them" He gave an honest answer before continuing. "At first I was mad about Miley's return but what you said was true and something about Selena just doesn't sit right with me, so how about we try and get Miley and Nick back together" He suggested secretively as Demi giggled and made him sit next to her.

"Joe, I agree with you, we shall but how?"

"Well," He wrapped his arm around her, "We have to find something that'll break them up".

Demi nodded in a agreement, "But wait, what'll we find Joe? She's a goodie goodie for all we know" He sighed exasperatedly and looked up at Joe.

"What you know babe" he tapped her nose gently and smiled at her. "You haven't known her as long as I have and I know shes hiding something"

"Then its set; plan get Nick and Miley back together is a go!" He exclaimed pumping her fist up into the air accidentally hitting her boyfriend in the face.

"Ow ow! Babe what the hell?" he held his face in pain as Demi frowned in guilt. She rubbed the spot on his face that she had hit and kissed his cheek,

"Sorry Joey, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine Dem" He smiled at her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. She kissed back slightly before pulling away, and turning towards her food.

"Gotta eat Joe, we have to be back on the bus so we can get to the next venue." He nodded then they began eating.

----

When Miley, Nick, Kayla, and Selena all arrived back at the bus Joe and Demi were there, expect they were making out on the couch, completely oblivious to the arrival of their friends.

Miley clears her throat to get their attention. They automatically pulled away from each other, blushing furiously, obviously embarrassed. Miley laughed at the expression Kayla was making, it was contorted in a look of disgust.

"Eww uncle Joey and Demi kissy, yuck" She stuck her tongue as she covered her eyes. They all laughed. Miley sat Kayla down as she ran to the back of the bus.

"Wow, you guys sure are _close_" Miley couldn't help but laugh then Demi got up and smacked her arm.

"Shut up" Demi said as Miley held her arms up in innocence,

"Sorry," she pouted. Demi giggled and sat back down next to Joe, snuggling up to him. It was pretty late by now and everyone was tired, plus Nick had a concert the next day so they all went their separate ways, going to sleep.

* * *

**I'm _really _sorry for the late update, but I just couldn't think of much to write =( Anyways, I hope you liked it, and in the next chapter, I am going to be skipping till after the tour =D**

**Review, please? maybe, yes no...okay fine :P**


	13. Moving In?

**Chapter 12 =DD**

It was the last day of August which also meant it was the last day of tour. Everyone excluding Selena was sad, they didn't wanna go their separate ways. Miley and Kayla were the most emotional considering how close they had become and them being family didn't help the situation at all.

They were all standing outside the Jonas mansion in their hometown of Dallas, Texas. It was the day after Nick's last concert. Nobody was saying a word, they didn't know what to say. They felt as though them saying anything would just make it harder; Selena was annoyed at the silence so she chose to wait in the house.

"Soo, how about-" Demi started, trying to break the silence, "....oh who am I kidding, I can't do this.....I'm going miss all of you!" She said as tears started flooding her eyes, Miley seeing her best friend crying made her come to reality and start crying herself. Kayla didn't like seeing her mom cry, so she started crying and ran into Miley's arms; Nick couldn't help but get sad at the sight and ran and joined their tearful hug. Demi went and hugged Joe as tight as she could, never wanting to let go.

After finally calming down, they all pulled away and looked at each other. "Daddy, I don't want mommy to go," Kayla looked at Nick with sad eyes while keeping her arms wrapped around Miley's neck. Nick looked at her with sympathetic eyes as he rubbed his daughters back. He honestly didn't want her to go either, over the past few months they had all grown closer as a family and he didn't want that to change.

"Mommy has to go though, she has to go to college honey," He told her, hoping she'd understand but she shook her head vigorously and hid her head in Miley's chest. Miley couldn't said seeing any of them this sad so she sat her daughter down on the steps.

"Kayla baby, I going to talk to your daddy for a second okay?" Kayla looks down and just nods her head slightly. Miley gives her a sad smile and takes Nick hand and they walk just far enough so their out of earshot. "Nick" she sighed and let go of his hand, "Nick, I can't just go back to California and leave Kayla, I just can't" She looked down and rubbed her eyes. Nick pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back,

"I know Miles, that's why I think you should you should move in with us"

**With Jemi**

"Babe, I'm going to miss you so much, I don't wanna leave you ever!" Demi cried still hugging her boyfriend closely. He pulled away and looked into her tear filled eyes,

"I know baby, but you have to go....you have college remember" He reminds her as she nods and wipes away her tears.

"But, maybe I can go to college here" She smiles at the thought of it and looks at him, hoping for a positive answer. She didn't care what it took, she loved him and never wanted to be away from him.

"Babe" he sighs, "You sure, I mean you have family back in LA right?" he asked, pretty sure that she did, since she lived there. She shakes her head no and grins at him,

"The only family I had in California was Miley, my mom moved here when my dad died last year" She frowned at the memory along with Joe who felt bad for asking.

"Aww, babe I'm sorry" he went to hug her but she stopped him and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's fine Joey, really. But that does means that I can stay here, all my family lives here so I'd actually be closer to them" Grinning, she told him. "I can stay with my mom, and go to college and so I'll be living off campus"

"That's great baby, and that means we can continue the plan to get Nick and Miley back together" He looks at her as she starts jumping up and down,

"Oh my gosh yes! And I have the perfect thing" She flashes an evil look then runs over to Kayla who looked quite lonely. Joe raises an eyebrow as he shakes and joins them.

**With Selena when she had first whet into the house**

She fusses to herself as she goes threw the guest room trying to find her laptop, forgetting where she had put it. Finally after 20 minutes of continuous searching, she found it. She grabbed it from underneath a pile of her clothes and sat on the bed. She opened the mac-book, logged in and sighed and into a video chat.

"Hey_____" She said to the person looking back at her through the screen. The person smiles as she waves at her,

"Hi, I miss you" _____ frowned and looked down. Selena sighed and feels bad for not being able to be their for them. She frowned as she replied,

"I know____I miss you to, but I'll see you soon don't worry" _____ looked up and tried smiling as best as they could so Selena wouldn't worry as much.

"I'll try but I gotta go, sorry" They replied sadly and looked up at Selena who looked about ready to cry. Selena nodded and said goodbye to _____ then shut her laptop.

**With Niley**

Miley pulls away from Nick shocked at what he suggested, "What?" Was all that she could say, she was in complete shock. Nick nodded slightly and smiles at her,

"You heard me Mi, I want you to move in with us---so you don't have to be away from Kayla, of course" he said, trying to hid the fact that their daughter wasn't the only reason for his suggestion.

"I know...but Nick, I don't wanna be a burden and what about college?" She sighed, thinking there was no way her moving in would work.....or help her feelings for him disappear for that matter.

"You're not gonna be a burden, you could never be" he smiled at her as he continued, "and I already thought of the whole college thing, you could do online classes, please move in with us" He practically begged, he really wanted her to stay.

Miley looked into his pleading eyes and got lost into them. She couldn't say no, she couldn't do that to Nick or Kayla; she took at deep breath, "Fine, I'll move in with you guys, but only until I can find my own place...and what about my parents I can't leave them" She told him, her smile turning upside down.

"Great! And about your mom and dad....I'll talk to them for you, I'm sure they'll understand, alright?"

"Alright, Nicholas" She gave him a skeptic look before walking over to their friends and Kayla with Nick following close behind. They sat down next to the silently and waited until their presence was known.

"Mommy! Daddy!" screeched Kayla when she saw them, she threw her arms around them, hugging them tightly.

"Kayla, we were talking for like 10 minutes" Nick laughed. She continues hugging her parents and says nothing at all.

"I'm hungry" Demi complains once the adorable family was done hugging. They all look at her and laugh. She shrugs at them and gets up from her spot as she dusted off her skinny jeans. She stood up straight and walked straight into the house. Joe, Nick, Miley and Kayla all got up and repeated what their beloved friend did and walked in the house.

They found Selena sleeping on the couch, she was cuddled up to a pillow, looking quite stressed. Nick walked over to figuring she would need the rest, so he decided to take her upstairs to his room. He made his way up the stairway, down the hall and into his room, setting her on the bed.

Arrived back into the living room, Nick discovered that everyone was sitting the kitchen waiting for him, they were all rubbing their stomachs hinting him to do something about the hunger. He chuckled and went straight to the fridge. "What do you guys want?" he questioned.

"Meatloaf"

"Spaghetti"

"Chicken"

"Ice cream!" shouted the four of them in unison, he looked at them weirdly.

"Uh, yeah...sorry but I'm not choosing any of those suggestions, I was thinking pizza" Nick tells them as he smiles. He opens the freezer and takes out some pizza then puts it in the oven. He turns to look at everyone, to find them slumped down in the chairs, with their arms crossed. Nick chuckles as he see the look on their faces,

"What?" he asked. They four of them shook their head and headed out the door of the kitchen,

"We'll be waiting for the food Nicholas" Miley yelled before exiting the room.

"Yeah daddy" Kayla said after her mom. They walked into he living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It stayed silent for a while before Miley broke the silence and turned to her best friend. The two of them were seating on the their own couch while Kayla and Joe were watching the television.

"Soo, Demi..."Miley started nervously. She didn't know how to tell Demi that she wasn't going to California, she was thinking that Demi would be upset. Demi looked away from the TV and turned to her friend and asked her what was the matter. "Uh, well you know how we were supposed to go to California....well I'm not going" She shut her eyes, afraid to see her reaction.

"Miley, Miley, Miley....I'm not upset cause I'm not going either!" Demi laughed, slapping Miley's arm in the process causing Miley to open her eyes in shock. She was not expecting Demi to say that.

"Seriously?!" Demi smiles at her and nods.

"Yep, I was talking to Joe an I didn't wanna leave him, especially since we're together so I told him I would stay" Demi informed her. "And since my mom lives here, I just live with her and go to college but live off campus, what about you?"

"That great Demi!" Miley was happy for her, "That's like completely the opposite of what happened with Nick and I, he asked me," she smiles. "But said it was because of Kayla"

"Oh Miles, you know he lyings" Demi grinned but Miley did the opposite and shook her head.

"Why would he lie Demetria?" she asked curiously as she eyes her best friend. Demi grinned and smirked at her and shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Oh I don't know smiles..." she paused, "Maybe because he looveess you" She laughed at the shocked expression Miley was sporting.

"No he doesn't Demz" she blushed Deeply" but just leave this conversation for some other time please," she pleaded, not wanting to change topics. Demi sighed in defeat but nodded. "Anyways, I'll be staying here, until I find a place of my own, Nick's gonna tell my parents for me."

"Aww, how sweet of Nicholas." They finished explaining to each other everything that was going on about the whole staying in Texas situation. Soon enough Nick arrived in the living room, carry separate plates of pizza. He have everyone their plates before sitting down on the floor in front of the TV. Kayla sat down next to her father and ushered Miley to sit next to Nick. Miley did willingly, she needed to speak to him anyway. Demi felt lonely on the couch alone so she sat on the other one with Joe.

"Nick..." Miley whispered to Nick, in the middle of the movie there were currently watching 'Obsessed'. Nick tore his eyes away from the screen to look at his beloved ex.

"Huh?" He asked. Miley leaned her mouth towards to ear and whispered,

"I was thinking about the me moving thing here and....who's gonna bring me stuff here? Because I really am not in the mood to go back to California," she told him.

"Uh, well while I was in the kitchen, I happened to call your parents" He moved his head away a little to look at her as he smiled. "And I told them, and they really think it's a great idea. They said they'd be willing to come down here to visit...with your stuff" He informed her. She giggled and gave him a thankful hug, appreciating his kindness.

"Thanks Nicky," she thanked him, using his nickname she had given him, so long ago. He gave her a cheeky grin as he wrapped his arms around her and gripped her a little tighter, causing butterflies to erupt in Miley's stomach.

"No problem Miles."

"Nick!" Someone called out to him out of no where. Miley looked up at who is was and groaned in annoyance,

"Why?"

* * *

**I wonder who this ____ is?? hmmm...... hehe, I hope you liked it XD**

**~Jasmine~  
**


	14. Park

**Miley's POV**

I looked over to stairs and to my extremely displeasure, Selena was standing there whining like the big annoying baby she was. I rolled her eyes when she opened her mouth again.

"Nick!" She yelled, Nick groaned and glanced at our daughter who was thankfully sleeping before he looked back over at Selena. He asked what she could possibly want at this time of night, and she shrugged, "I was bored...but I actually gotta go," she said and hauled a bag with some clothes packed in it and came down the stairs. I could easily tell Nick wasn't happy about this, but I most certainly was, I'm evil.

"Selena what do you mean 'you gotta go'?" He looked pretty angry but overall upset, and I understood that, I would be to if the person I was dating was a little bitch. I giggled to myself, I don't know why I was thinking that.

"I mean, I have to leave," she started making her way past Nick. "I have to go to LA...to visit my mom." She fidgeted with her fingers nervously as she avoided Nick's eyes. He sighed and moved out of her way.

"Fine Selena, do what you want....go." Selena frowned and walked out of the door. Nick sighed and came back over to be and sat down. I looked at him,

"What's wrong Nick?" I asked him. I was curious and I wanted to know why he looked so down, I cared a lot about him and it's pained me to see him hurt. He looked at me and took at deep breath,

"I don't know....but we'll talk about this tomorrow because right now, all I wanna do is sleep," he laughed slightly, trying to make me not worry as much. We both got up as I picked up Kayla. I glanced at Joe and Demi who were snuggled up on the couch, asleep. I resisted an 'aw' and followed Nick up the stairs.

When we reached his room, I asked him where I should put Kayla. "Uh, just put her in her room, right here," he pointed tot he room next to his. I walked in and laid her on her little bed. She moved a little but stayed asleep. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before exiting the room, with a smile on my face.

"What's got you all smiley?" He questioned me once I reached his room. He was in his pajamas which consisted on some plaid bottoms, and a muscle shirt. I stared at him, he looked so gorgeous with his nice muscles. He must've noticed I wasn't paying attention to him cause he got up from his bed and snapped him fingers in front of my face, repeating what he asked me before.

"Oh uh, well where's my new room?" I asked, ignoring his question and snapped out of my trance. Obviously he didn't notice my staring, and that's definitely a good thing.

"Hmm, well I was thinking that could be your new room," He gestured towards the bedroom right across from his. I shrugged and opened the door. It was a very nice room, indeed, especially the bed it looked nice and extremely comfy. I turned around and thanked him. "It's fine, no problem whatsoever," he smiled sexily, why must he be so gorgeous? Why must he have a girlfriend? And why must he be completely oblivious to the way he makes me feel? I know I told him that still loved him but I know both of us are trying to leave that fact alone.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning Nick," I hugged him, then he left the room. I sighed and got some pajamas from my bags that were up here and put them on. I flopped down onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep, that I really did need.

**With Jemi, No One's POV**

"Psshh Joe wake up," Whispered Demi to her boyfriend who was just about ready to fall asleep. They were pretending to sleep, or at least she was, so that they could snoop the guest room a little, to see if the could find something that would tell them what Selena was hiding. She shook him a little bit more until she lost her patience and pushed him onto the floor.

"Oww, Demi what the hell!" He groaned tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully. Demi rolled her eyes, got up from the couch and pulled him off the floor, so that he was standing.

"Joe! You were not supposed to actually fall asleep, we've got business to do, remember," she was annoyed at him at the moment. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, let's go," he grabbed his girlfriends hand and dragged her up the stairs and into the guest room. It was completely deserted of Selena's stuff except for a shiny laptop that rested on the bed, it taunted them, telling them to take it, open it and explore. Demi let go of his hand and ran towards it, she sat on the bed with it on her lap and opened it.

"Ohh, what do we have here?" She focused on the screen, watching the video chat between Selena and someone else. As Demi watched her eyes grew wide which made the curious Joe come and watch over her shoulder. When the video ended, the two sweethearts were both shocked out of their minds.

"She has a son?!" Demi shrieked loudly, and stared at Joe. He shook him head not wanting to believe it and closed the laptop. He laid down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "Joey, what's the matter? Isn't this what we wanted?"

He uncovered his eyes and sighed as he stared at her. "Well yea its just, I don't to see Nick get hurt again. I wasn't even expecting this, she has a child and hasn't told Nick, I bet she's still with the kids father too," he frowned. Demi laid down next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I know it'll pain you to see him hurt again, but think about what it'll be like when we get rid of her; Nick, Miley and Kayla can be one happy family," she smiled. She was hopeful that everything would be normal once Nick finds out about what his soon to be ex has been hiding.

"I guess, but can we finish this in the morning? I'm tired" He asked as began drifting off, she rolled her eyes at him, got up from the bed and turned off the light before returning to bed.

---

"So, I was thinking you guys should go out today and have some fun, y'know spend some time together," suggested Demi to Nick and Miley as they all sat upon the couch the next day.

Nick and Miley glanced at each other and shrugged. "Sure," Miley replied, "Just us, or are we taking Kayla?"

"Just you guys, we're going to take care of Kayla for you," Demi told them and got up from the couch. She pulled on their arms and dragged them towards the door. She opened it and pushed them out, "Bye!" she smiled innocently before slamming the door in their shocked faces.

"Phew! That was easy." She grinned at Joe who came over to once after coming done the stairs.

"Wait why did we offer to watch Kayla for them?" He questioned her, he was confused.

"Oops never thought of that....oh well, still gotta take care her," she started her towards the stairs. "I've noticed Kayla doesn't like being alone for a long amount of time and we've left her up there for about 30 minutes."

"Fascinating Dems, fascinating. But wait, don't we gotta figure out how the break the news to Nick?" Demi paused in the middle of her walk up the staircase to look at Joe.

"Yeah we do.....we'll just have to hope that Miley can cheer him up a bit and hopefully when he gets back and we tell him, he won't get extremely upset and go hysterical." They both hoped that would be the case but they knew how slim of a chance that would be.

**With Niley**

They were in the car, trying to decide on a place to go too, since they hadn't chosen yet. They basically couldn't agree on anything. Miley groaned after she heard Nick's suggestion of going bowling.

"Noo, I do not wanna go bowling, you know I absolutely suck at it!" Nick looked away from the road and chuckled at the disapproving expression on Miley's face as the pulled up to a red light.

"You got a better suggestion miss Miley?" He taunted childishly. Miley rolled her eyes and giggled,

"Actually yes, I do....Rollerskating," she told him. "Rollerskating is beasty and you know it." Grinning, Nick looked back at the road and shook his head, not agreeing on the idea at all.

"Rollerskating is dangerous and since we just can't agree on a place, how about we go to the park?" He suggested, giving Miley a pout. She sighed, giving in. Nick smiled and drove their way to the nearest park.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!" Miley gushed at the scenery. The park was filled with gorgeous flowers, all of which Miley adored. Nick came up from behind her, poking her in her sides. "Nick!" She shrieked in surprise and turned towards him, "what the heck?"

"What? You were so entranced by the dang flowers to even notice me," he smiled innocently. Miley remembered last night and opened her mouth to speak.

"Whatever, butt Nick remember last night when you were feeling down? She told me you'd tell me what was bothering you." They laid their bodies down on the grass as Nick exhaled deeply and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"I don't know Miles....it's just that it doesn't seem to me as though Selena isn't trying to make an effort in this relationship," he confessed, he felt like he need someone to confided in and he knew Miley would be a good listener. "She leaves whenever she feels like it and she's a horrible lier which makes it obvious for anybody to be able to tell that's she's lying about where she's going."

Miley couldn't stand seeing him sad so she decided to say something. "I understand but you can't let it get to you that much Nick, you have a daughter...be strong for her and if you and Selena don't work out, it's not meant to be and that's the way it's gonna have to be," she said sincerely while trying to make sure she didn't sound eager for them to actually break up. Nick looked away from the sky and glanced at her.

"Maybe your right, I just don't wanna get hurt again," he looked back the sky to avoid looking at her face. He didn't mean to hurt her by what he said, it just so happens that she did break his heart, and he didn't wanna go through that again. He happened to notice the look on Miley face which made him swell with guilt. "I don't mean to make you feel bad Miley, I'm just confused but don't worry I forgive you completely and I'm just glad you're back in our lives," He smiled warmly and placed his hand on hers that was resting next to his as they laid staring at the dimming sky.

She felt extremely butterflies as she took it in herself to intertwine their fingers. "I know," she sighed, "But I just feel so much regret over what happened that it's hard to forgive myself...." she trailed off sadly and looked at Nick's face. He looked at her and said nothing, he felt nothing was needed to be said.

They sighed in content, forgetting about the whole Selena situation for the moment. What they didn't know was when they got home their moods would be completely altered, so it was good they soaked in the moment. After a good amount of comfortable silence Nick figured it was time to head home. When he glanced over at Miley after he had gotten to his feet, he discovered that she was sleeping, he chuckled quietly and lifted her up into his arms and headed back to the car. He gently placed the sleeping beauty in the back seat before settling himself in the front and driving home.

* * *

**I actually kinda liked this chapter, mainly the Jemi parts and ending with Niley =D Anyways, it's bedtime for me so imma just let you all review ya know haha **

**~~Jasmine~~  
**


	15. It's Over

**As I promised,(if you read my authors note on my one shot), heres the next chapter.  


* * *

Nick's POV**

"What's wrong guys?" I asked my brother and his girlfriend as I sat on the couch across from them after putting the sleeping Miley in her new bedroom. I could tell something was wrong by the way they sat nervously on the couch.

They stole quick glances at each other before turning to me. "Nick," my brother started and sighed. He looked at Demi and I barely heard him whisper 'I can't do this'. I became nervous myself when Demi nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well,uh Nick I really don't want to be the one to tell you this but," she looked me int he eyes sadly. "But Selena has a son and--" After that I no longer heard a word she said. Selena had a son!? I couldn't believe it, it wasn't the fact itself, it was the fact that she didn't tell me, I was straight up with her from the beginning. she understood and that was what I liked about her and then I had to find out my brother and his girlfriend that she had a child, I didn't know what to think or how to feel. I looked down and shielded my face, I didn't like showing my emotions in front of people. I may not have been in-love with Selena but it still hurt, then I find out that the think she may have been cheating on me, that did it.

Tears started running down my face, I couldn't help it...it was painful being hurt, it truly was. At this point, I was thankful that Kayla was sleeping, I didn't want her to see me like this. Joe and Demi got up from their spots and sat next to me as they wrapped their arms around me.

"Nick-" Joe started. I shook my head, not wanting their sympathy. I didn't want them to feel bad, it wasn't their fault, it was mine. I should've learned more about her instead of rushing into the relationship.

"Nick, don't hold in what you feel," advised Demi, as she rubbed my back soothingly. I refused to look up though. "We know you're hurt and we understand that, so whay don't you tell us hoe you fell." I eventually looked up and wiped my tears away.

"i don't know guys," I sighed as they moved away to give me some more space, thankfully. "In they way back of my head, I kinda figured she was cheating-"

"We don't know for sure though," one of them cut in, I don't know which though, and frankly I could care less.

"It doesn't matter, she still didn't tell me that she had a kid," I explained. "And then the point that she _may _have is what hurts, I've been hurt before obviously, and it's not a good feeling. I thought that maybe Selena would be someone that I'd stay with for a while but then this happens." I look down at my hands. "I don't know."

"So you don't wanna be with her anymore, obviously, so what're you gonna do?" Questioned Joe.

I got up from the couch and nodded. "I'm just gonna wait till she gets back here to break up with her.' I found it kinda hard to say to say that. I didn't like ending relationships, I was never one to do so, I was always to the one to get dumped but I knew this was one relationship that I had to end.

"All of that talking has made me tired so I'm gonna head to bed," I partially lied. I didn't really want to sleep but I wanted to get away and be to myself for a while without being bothered. With that said, I left the quiet room, leaving the couple alone.

**Joe's POV**

I hated seeing Nick hurt but he was always good at hiding his emotions. "Well, that was pretty tiring," Demi yawned, quoting my brother. She snuggled up to me as I turned on the TV. "But at least he took it better than I expected," she added.

I nodded in agreement. "He did, way better than he was with Miley," I commented. All Demi did was nod, knowing going into detail was not needed. We watched whatever was on television, just enjoying each others company until we heard footsteps lurking from behind us. We twisted our heads to get a better look to find Miley standing in the doorway of the living room. We ushered her over and she came and sat next to us silently.

"Why are you up Miles? Weren't you asleep?" Asked Miley's best friend before I was able to get a word out. Miley nodded and looked at us.

"Wheres Nick?" Curiously, she questioned. Her tone was quiet as she was still tired.

"Nick, oh he's upstairs....supposedly 'sleeping', we told him that Selena had a son and that we think she's cheating on him," I informed her, becoming sad again. Demi rubbed my arms when Miley reacted.

**Miley's POV**

"What!?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe my ears....that devil had a son? I couldn't believe she would hide something like that from Nick. The cheating part didn't surprise me as much though. Nonetheless, my voice softened when I thought about Nick.

"Wait, how's Nick holding up?" They shrugged at my question.

"We're not sure, you of all people know how he likes to cover up his feeing...why don't you go up and see for yourself?" Joe offered. I was hesitant at first but agreed anyway and got up.

"Fine." As I walked up the stairs, I decided to see how my beautiful daughter was doing. I hadn't seen her all day and I missed her. I went over to her door and opened it t find her sleeping peacefully. When I reached her bed, I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and rubbed my thumb across it. I loved her so much and I deeply regretted leaving and missing so much in her life. I sighed, taking one last glance at her before returning to my original destination.

I hoped Nick wasn't a complete mess because I honestly wouldn't be able to handle it. I peaked inside the door and saw him looking inside an old photo album that appeared to be ours. He was staring at the pictures with gloomy eyes which baffled me; he had just gotten dumped by his girlfriend and was practically frying over old photos of us. What was his deal? Usually I'd be happy that he was still emotionally over our relationship but he said even in his own words that he didn't love me anymore, so I was convinced that I had nothing to be happy about.

I raised my hand up to the door and knocked on it slightly. He heard it and looked over at me in surprise; he quickly hid the album and motioned for me to come over, I did/ We sat down on his bed in awkward silence until I couldn't bare it anymore.

"I know about what happened with Selena," my voice came out in a whisper. I looked him in his gorgeous brown eyes and noticed tears lingering there. He nodded solemnly, breaking our intense gaze.

"It hurts," his voice came, in the same tone as mine, finally came. "I just don't wanna get hurt ever again," he paused. "...I miss was we had Miley," he grabbed my hands and stared me in the eyes. "I really do." I should've been ecstatic that he had confessed to that, that he missed what we had. But I knew what it was like to be hurt and I also knew that he only saying that because of the fact that he was hurt.

I yanked my hands away from him a lot harder than I intended and looked away. "You don't Nick, you're only saying that because you're hurt, that's the only reason." I couldn't help the tears that were welling up in my eyes; I wanted to believe what he said was true but I sadly couldn't , for one reason and one reason only.

Nick softly grabbed my face, twisting it towards him. "That's not true Des, I do miss what we had, I wanna be with you again and be a family." His eyes and the fact that he used my old Nickname,the one he used whenever he was telling the truth about something, held all the truth I needed. I couldn't have him though because he for one was still with someone, and I overall didn't think he was emotionally ready to be with me again after all I caused him.

"Nick," I sighed turning my head away from him once again. "You already know I wanna be with you and Kayla again, I wanna be a family cause I love you guys but I just don't think you're ready to be with me again." The salty water finally feel out of my eyes and I could've sworn I saw tears in Nick's eyes as I got up. "And until I'm sure you are I can't be with you...I'll still stay here but that's about it." I left the room as soon as those word left my mouth, I couldn't look at his face.

**Nick's POV**

I was completely upset and shocked at what Miley said. I had hoped she'd take me back and she didn't. But I knew what I had to do, the sooner I got it done, the better chance of Miley getting back together with me and myself finally being happy with the ones I love. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Answered an unexpected voice. I had no idea who it was. It was some guys who answered Selena's cell phone......that just gave me all the more reason to end it with her.

"Give the phone to Selena," I ordered, not bothering to ask who it was. It didn't matter, all that mattered was Selena getting to her damn phone.

"Hello?" Said Selena when she reached the phone, I frowned angry.

"Selena, get over here and I mean now," I demanded. I knew she wasn't in California, I knew she was close by. She growled at me a quick fine before hanging up. Minutes later the doorbell rang, making me rise from my bed, running down the stairs and opening the door. Opening the door revealed a distressed looking selena, holding who I assumed was her child. That wasn't the main reason she was here so I wasn't concerned. Immediately she walked her way up to my room like she knew what as going to happen but was in denial.

I took at deep breath and walked up right behind her, ignoring the curious stares coming from inside the living room. "Selena, I'm gonna just cut to the chase...." I started when I reached my room, sitting on my bed and looking at Selena who was sitting on a chair across from me. "We can't be together anymore."

She looked at me, still holding her child, slightly surprised. "What? Why?" She questioned as I shook my head, motioning towards her son.

"How much more obvious can you get? You have your kid sitting on your lap and some random guy answered your phone, what do you expect me to be happy that you lied and cheated on me? I don't think so."

"How do you know that this ain't one of my family members or that the guys who answered my phone wasn't my dad or my moms new boyfriend huh?" She asked, sounding as though was she said made sense when it really didn't.

"I'm not stupid Selena!" I exclaimed. "I known this is your son, I know who your dad is and i know that wasn't him on the phone"m I declared. I was getting tired of her, I was seriously ready for her to be out of my life. "This is officially over, I don't like you and you don't like me so please just go!"

"But--"

"Go!" She thankfully left after that without looking back. I breathed out deeply as I fell back onto my bed. I closed my eyes and tired falling asleep, I really wasn't in the mood to do anything else today and eventually I did fall asleep.

**Miley's POV**

I really felt bad after leaving Nick's room the way I did but what I said to him was completely how I felt. I truly didn't think he was emotionally stable to be with me again. When I saw Selena come down the stairs I was surprised, I didn't think he had it in him to end it with her this quickly. My heart warmed a little and I made sure to put some consideration into getting back together with him but I don't know.....

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait and if this seemed rushed and if there's mistakes, but I'm about to watch the new '16 & Pregnant' =D Bye! Hope you enjoyed and again sorry.**


	16. The Club

**First I wanna say that i am terribly sorry for taking a month to update and then I do with a short chapter. I honestly didn't know what I wrote, and I didn't have much inspiration. I appreciate the reviews i get thank you and I just hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Witnessing Selena's departure, Demi decided to speak up. "What do you think that was about?" She questioned to no one in particular, just anyone who was willing to answer.

Joe had nothing to say so he stayed silent but Miley was quiet for a whole other reason. She sat on a tan colored recliner chair on the other side of the room too absorbed in her thoughts to even listen to what her friends were saying. She felt kinda bad about Nick and Selena breaking up but overall she was relieved. She was relieved because she had one less thing to worry about when thinking about the possibility of getting back together with Nick. There was nothing more that she wanted than to be a family with Nick and Kayla, but she was stubborn and would need a lot of talking to, to get her to get over the past and finally be the happiest she could be.

Demi watched as her friend thought deeply to herself, she had seen the look Miley was sporting many times before, she knew what Miley was thinking about and hoped talking it out with her would help.

She turned her head so that she could talk or more like whisper to her boyfriend without another set of ears hearing. "Joe, are you busy today?" she asked him quietly, eying him for an answer,

He shrugged his shoulders slightly which told Demi his answer was no. "Good.....so can you watch Kayla cause I'm going out with Miley and I'm pretty sure Nick is gonna be locked up in his room for quite a while....so will you?" She batted her eyelashes cutely making him instantly cave but not before sneaking a quick kiss.

"Fine babe." Demi smiled and gave him another kiss before releasing herself from his grip and got off the couch. She dusted the invisible dust off and walked over to Miley who was still staring into space.

"C'mon chica, we're going out!" she exclaimed, grabbing Miley's hand and dragging her to the staircase.

"Demi," Miley whined, rolling her eyes. "Why?" Demi stopped right before they reached the steps.

"Because, we," she motioned between her and Miley. "Need to have a serious talk, kay?" After nodding slowly, Miley was pulled up the stairs against her will and forced to dress in something more appealing. The brunette thought her clothes were just fine but she changed anyway, knowing that she'd have to one way or another.

She stepped out of the bathroom minutes later, showered and everything, to find Demi standing patiently in the doorway.

Demi was dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with a tight white halter top while her best friend was dressed in the same thing, expect her top was black. She laughed loudly at the coincidence and grabbed Miley's hand dragging her down to the first level of the house.

"Joe, we're heading out!" Demi announced still heading towards the door, Miley's hand in hers tightly. They suddenly stopped abruptly when Miley tugged on Demi's arm, causing the both of them to stop.

"Can't I at least see my daughter first?" she asked, pouting as she stuck out her bottom lip. An answer on Demi's end wasn't needed when Kayla came running through the door.

"Momma!" exclaimed Kayla, jumping into her mother's welcoming arms as best as she could without her help. Miley giggled lifted her up the rest of the way and gripped her child's small frame before pulling away.

"Kayla, mommy and auntie Demi are going out for a little while are you going to be okay with your uncle Joey?" Miley knew Kayla was, she trusted Joe but she just wanted the reassurance she knew any mother would want.

In response, Kayla nodded eagerly. "Yea, bye mommy, bye Demi!" She then ran back into the living room, returning to Joe.

"I love you!" Miley called out and got the same answer back. She smiled and finally stepped out of the house, to find an impatient friend.

"Ready now?" Demi asked rhetorically, not really wanting the answer. She grabbed Miley's had for the millionth time and brought her to Joe's car cause she didn't have one yet.

"Demz, where are we even going?" Miley asked, stepping into to the car. Demi buckled her seat belt and started the car before responding.

"The club," she said bluntly. Miley stared at the side of Demi's face, wondering why they were going there. Demi didn't even have to glance over to know what Miley was thinking. "Miles, were only going to get away and talk." Miley turned and face forward, staying quiet for the rest of the ride.

They hopped out of the car upon reaching the club. They grabbed their purses and walked to the entrance. They easily got in with their Id's but were refreshed of memory that they were not allowed to drink. They shrugged, ignoring the unneeded comment, knowing the reason they were there in the first place.

They, trying to be as discreet as possible began walking towards some of the lounge chairs that were open and had enough space for them to breathe. Thankfully, also it was fairly quiet. They still had many eyes following them obviously one of the reasons being that they knew Nick, but the two stayed out of the media enough to not be bombarded.

Upon reaching the couch Demi opened her mouth while staring at her friend. "Now Miles, I know as much as you do that neither of us wanna be here right now so we're gonna get down to business," Demi started in all serious.

Miley stared at her waiting for a response.

"I **know**--and don't even try to deny it—that you and Nick are still deeply in-love with each other. Me personally, I can't stand sitting around and watching you two act the way you do around each other and I love and care for you so I'm telling you what's best...._GET. BACK. TOGETHER. WITH. HIM_," advised Demi slowly, trying to imprint the words in her stubborn friends thick skull.

Miley sighed and looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. "Demi, it's not that easy. I want it to be and you're right, I'm still in-love with him and I know he is too but it's hard because I still ain't forgive myself for leaving them 3 years ago," she confessed.

"Miley," Demi grabbed Miley's face and pulled it upwards. "Think about how he felt when you rejected him, I'm pretty sure it hurt like hell." Even though it was completely wrong in the situation, Miley released a small giggle causing Demi to smile before returning to serious mode. "If you love Nick like I know you do then you'll get back together with him, forget about the world, the past...everything, all that matters are you too....and Kayla of course."

Miley smiled and hugged her friend, thanking her silently for the assurance she needed and for being there. "No problem smiley, now let's dance!"

From that point on, the two of them danced for a few hours, enjoying each others company and just had a good night out. By the time they reached the house, it was almost midnight and they were both exhausted and ready to sleep.

"Demi, I about to head to bed...I'll see you in the morning." Right before Miley was able to even reach the first step Demi stopped her.

"Okay but don't forget what I said lady, by the end of tomorrow I want to see the both of you together. Got it?" Demi questioned, earning a quick nod in response from Miley before witnessing her disappear up the stairs. She followed soon after, going to Joe's room and slipping into the bed next to him.

Down the hall Miley walked lazily into her daughter's bedroom to find it empty. Her first instinct was to become extremely worried but she calmed herself down and thought about the first place Kayla would probably be. She walked quietly into the room next door which was surprisingly open. She took slow steps over to the bed to find who she was expecting.

Kayla was wrapped snugly in Nick's arms as she slept silently. She oddly felt jealous of her, well it wasn't that odd considering how much she was deeply in love with him. Though, she guessed it still was because she was her daughter and his also, it was weird.

The tired brunette shrugged off the feeling as she walked over to her side of the bed, planting a soft kiss on her delicate forehead and whispered goodnight in her ear though she was pretty sure she couldn't hear her. Miley then, as quietly as possible, began walking towards the door fighting the urge to look back at Nick, that is, until she felt something grab onto her wrist. Miley almost screamed until she heard his voice.

"Miles," his voice came out rough, tiredness clear in his voice. "Come here," he demanded softly. She had no clue what he wanted but by the way he opened his arms, she assumed he wanted her to hug him.

She slowly walked over to him after he released her wrist and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame as they embraced in a warm hug. Miley was surprised by his actions but she loved the feeling of hugging him.

Soon enough, they pulled away, too soon for either of theirs liking. Nick noticeably frowned but Miley dismissed it and began leaving the room once again.

"Goodnight Miley," Nick called out, just quietly enough for her to her before resting back on the bed and proceeded to sleep as he heard her final words.

"Night Nicholas," she said in return before disappearing through the doorway. She left with a smile on her face, she for some reason felt confident with the day that would follow; all she needed was that reassurance to make everything better.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I promise I wont take another month to update, I'll start working on the next one asap. And sorry if you caght any POV changes, I tend to change them unconsciously ;/**

**~~Jasmine~~**


	17. Together

**Well, I have absolutely nothing to say except I hope you enjoy. I think you will cause I know you all have been waiting..... :D and just in case y'all ain't know, I changed my pen-name from JazzyxNileyxFizzle, it's Mz Fizzle now.**

**

* * *

Nick's POV**

I, for some reason, woke up smiling in the morning. I didn't think I had an actually reason but I was grinning my crocked grin from ear to ear. I had a small feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me that it was going to be a pleasant day.

I hesitantly and as gently as possible, got up from my bed around 10:00, trying not to wake my sleeping daughter. I wasn't completely over everything that went down the day before but it was over and I was gonna deal with it, besides today was gonna be better, I was positive.

I heard the loud chatting from down the stairs as I got ready in the bathroom, my shower was short but I managed to get clean. I put on my clothes, just a normal pair of pants and a v neck; I wasn't in the mood for anything more and it's not like it mattered a whole lot how I looked no way.

I remembered last night vividly, I didn't know what came over me, but the urge to be close to Miley when I saw her just overpowered everything that would have normally held me back. The feelings I got when my arms were wrapped around her were insane. I was on ultra high, it's what's she'd been doing to me for the longest time, I just hadn't noticed it soon enough.

I walked hesitantly down the steps to reach the bottom level. I didn't know why I was hesitant to see her but I was. I guess, my heart ached a little after being rejected but it happens, I won't get over it though. Cause I love her however, I'll smile and be my normal self around her....maybe soon enough she'll believe I'm ready to be with her again, but until then....

"Hey Nicholas!" I cringed at the shrieking voice of my brother's girlfriend before giving a slight nod as I sat down on couch, opposite end of Miley. Demi noticed how I cringed and giggled.

"Stop laughing, that's not funny....my ears hurt now," I complained jokingly. She rolled her eyes then sent a look at Miley. I knew she was trying to be discreet but it wasn't working, I let it go though.

While Demi and Miley began engrossing themselves in their own conversation, Joe turned to me. "So Nick, about yesterday with Sel-"

"Don't bring her up, I'm fine Joe that doesn't matter anymore...I'm over it."

He shrugged his shoulders, letting it go, knowing by the tone in my voice that I was serious. Joe and Demi were actually sitting in between Miley and I and if you asked me, the space between us all was not nearly enough for me to be comfortable. I ignored it though as Joe continued talking.

"Okay so you may be over that but I know for a fact that you aren't over what happened between you and Miley," he said matter-of-factly.

"How do you even know what happened?" I questioned. He avoided my eyes, looking stupid.

"Okay so...I don't but I expect you to open your mouth and tell me." I grinned, knowing I was going too obviously. I knew I needed someone to talk to; I just had to make sure that it stayed between me and Joe.

He impatiently looked back up at me as I began to explain in a hushed tone. "Well basically I confessed my love her, she rejected me saying that I wasn't ready for the relationship and I was sad for the rest of the day, that was pretty much it." I didn't think there was much more info to tell him because by the look on his face...he was shocked enough.

"Seriously!? Did she say I love you back?"

"Yes-" he cut at that, he looked at me dumfounded. I was kinda confused, what had I said?

"I understand you were sad but come on; she told you she loved you back! Why don't you do something about it, instead of sitting around on your ass?" I shrugged at his question but I knew what I was going to answer.

"Wouldn't you be sad if you were rejected by Demi?--Don't answer that....I just have a feeling today's gonna be a good day whether Miley's the cause or not," I finished, happy with answer.

Joe shrugged, looking content with my reply and went and sat on one of the arm chairs, grinning at his girlfriend. He left me sitting next to...Miley. She must've noticed the change in space because she stopped talking at looked at me.

"Miley..." murmured Demi, trying to be discreet, not succeeding at all. Miley sent her a glare before sighing and getting up. I saw the look she was giving so I got up and followed her into the kitchen, not knowing at all what was going on. I then followed suit of Miley's silent request of sitting down at the table.

She sat across from me as she began spilling her heart. "Okay, so I know you're confused and hurt and angry...I mean you have ever right to be after what happened yesterday," she rambled on, nervously fiddling with her hands that were resting in front of her on the table.

I just stared at her but as time grew on and she was still sitting there looking nervous, I grabbed her hand. I hated seeing her like that, I knew she needed to tell me something and in order for her to do that she'd have to be comfortable.

She noticeably relaxed under my touch and sent me a grateful smile, squeezing my hand. I smiled back lightly before she began to speak again.

"As I was saying, I sorta understand how you're feeling. As I put your feelings into consideration, I realized that by trying not to hurt you, I was only hurting you _more_ along with myself and our daughter. Neither of you guys deserve to be left alone again, and I know that you are ready to be with me again and this is my why of asking...." she took a deep breath as I held mine. "Will you forget me ever saying what I said yesterday, forgive the bad that ever came with me and be with me again?"

She bit her bottom lip nervously, her stormy blue eyes piercing mine with anticipation. Wide eyes, was what I was sporting. Saying I didn't expect that would be an understatement. I was not ready for those words to exit her mouth in no way possible but boy was I happier than ever.

Miley's face was beginning to fall with every continuing second that I didn't react. I knew how she felt so I plastered a big meaningful grin on my face causing her to glimmer with happiness.

I brought her delicate hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly as I nodded my head giving her my answer. "Miles, I would give anything to be with you again, so yes." Her lips curled into a huge smile that mirrored mine do doubt. Then the moment I had been waiting to happen for so long...happened.

Miley leaned up from her chair, expanding her body towards me. I quickly processed what was happening and followed, copying her movements. Eventually but not soon enough, her lips crashed against mine.

The sparks I knew we both felt were undeniable as I kissed back. Her soft lips pressing against mine after so long had to be one of the best feelings I had ever felt. I opened my mouth upon feeling her tongue rub against my lip. We continued kissing until we heard a loud cough coming from the kitchen entrance way. We pulled away instantly, our red cheeks apparent to the curious eyes.

"Oh my gosh Miley!" exclaimed the dark haired girl also known as Demi as she ran towards my newly acquired girlfriend. Saying just that made butterflies erupt in my stomach, no matter how girly that sounded.

Miley grinned timidly before being attacked by Demetria's strong hug, practically being forced out of her seat. Demi proceeded to drag Miley out of the kitchen, but at least I got a sweet smile from Miley before it happened.

Miley's previously spot was then taken by Joseph when the two ladies exited. He smirked from ear to ear, quite odd looking. Evidently, by the hint in his eyes, he wanted answers that I didn't even know whether I wanted to give or not. And judging by my lack of speech, he knew.

"So....are you guys together now? Cause by the way y'all held that lip lock, I would guess so," he laughed. I shook my head at his immaturity.

"Well, yeah...I guess you could say we're together," I sighed, holding my hands in front of me. "And I honestly couldn't be happier. I think tonight, I'm going to have some alone time with her," I smiled, mirroring Joe's; except his showed that he had a lot more in mind than I did...and I knew what.

"That is not why; I just wanna take her out. I mean we just got together again, I think we need to be where we in 4 years ago again. I want the relationship to work this time," I told him, standing up from my spot on the chair.

Joe followed what I did but opened his arms. I leaned in and gave him brotherly hug, receiving a pat on the back from him.

"Nick, don't ask why but I'm proud of you." I nodded my head, blurting out a quick 'thanks' before returning to the living room with the girls, pleasantly surprised to see my daughter lounging on her mother's lap. They beckoned me over, so I did, sitting next to them on the couch.

Joe sat next to Demi on the love seat on the right, in front of us, putting his arm around her. By the overjoyed expression of Kayla's face, I grasped the fact that the girls told her the news, and I was glad I wouldn't have to.

Miley looked over at me and smiled, taking a hold of my hand. I held it back as I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before hearing Demi along with Kayla squeal. I rolled my brown eyes and whispered to Miley that I had to ask her something. She nodded following my lead off of the couch.

Kayla's pouted, wanting to come with us but I told her that we'd be back soon and that I was just going to talk to her mother, she nodded. Miley and I arrived back in the kitchen for the second time, sitting back at our spots once again.

She waited for me to talk. "Well....what I wanted to ask you was, will you go out with me tonight Miles?" I let out nervously.

"Yes! I'll go out with you Nicholas, but is Kayla going with us?"

I thought about it. I wanted to be alone with her but Kayla was our daughter and if Miley and I were just getting back together than I think our daughter should be able to be with us. "Sure," I decided. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Yay!" she pulled me up from the chair, holding my hand as we walk back into the living room. "Demi, Joe are you guys staying here tonig-"

"Me and Demz are leaving Miles; we're going to her mom's house. She moving in today, then we're going to head to my place to hang," Joe informed us, taking a hold of Demi's hand as they headed up the stairs.

We stood confused for a second to understand what had been said. So, Demi and Joe are leaving today...that's...nice, I guess. Miley shrugged then took Kayla's hand and carried her up the stairs so they could get ready.

In pursuit, I followed, grinning ear to ear. I couldn't wait for later on. I knew the night was going to be amazing. There was nothing that would ruin my mood, I was happier than ever and I was going to stay that way....no matter what.

* * *

**How was it!? Omg, amazing right!? lolz, anyways I hope you review, *hint hint***

**~~Jasmine~~ (Mz Fizzle)**


	18. Dinner Date

**All I gots to say is that I'm completely satisfied with this chapter xD. If you follow me on twitter and bother to read my tweets you'd now that I do my best writing when it's late, I'm tired, or I'm bored. (link on my page) I tink you'll like this chapter, it's only about Niley and Kayla. Sorry for any mistakes, it late and i'm lazy :/  
**

**

* * *

**

I was shaking nervously as I stood in front of the mirror in my room, if I could call it that. I had to remember to call my parents so I knew when they'd be visiting with my stuff but for now the clothes I had with me would have to do.

Kayla was sitting on the bed in her cute little dress, it was pink with little ruffles on the end and she looked adorable. I was wearing a casual pair skinny jeans and a white Cami top. Whether or not the place we were going to was fancy, I didn't wanna over do it.

My own daughter had to reassure me that I looked fine. I was just so nervous, I hadn't been on an actually date with Nick for almost 4 years and I just wanted it to go smoothly. I loved him and I wanted the night to be a good one.

I smiled at Kayla and took her hand, gently pulling her off the bed. We walked down the staircase, hand in hand as we met Nick at the bottom. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a nice purple tie and jeans, I grinned when I saw the tie knowing he hated the color but I loved it. His calm smile was replaced with a happy one when he set eyes on us. I'd admit that he looked satisfied with my appearance saying as though his never left me but I he could say the same for me. He came over to me and embraced me in a hug, I was just about to hug back until he let go to hug our whining daughter.

It was already around 7 when we finally left the house. We had gotten everything we needed and Joe and Demi had left already so we didn't need to worry about them. I grew more and more excited as time went on that we sat in the car. I was in the passenger seat, and Kayla was in the back in her car seat as Nick drove us. The whole car ride was silent if you excluded the _loud_ murmurs of the 3 year old in the back.

For a second, I wondered if Nick and I would get any alone time with Kayla with us on out 'date', if that was what we were calling it. I wanted to be able to get closer to Nick and rekindle the lost relationship but I just didn't know if that was possible if our daughter was in every conversation but I loved the both of them equally, so I gotta make the best of the night.

After many nervous glances towards me, Nick finally decided to take hold of my hand. It felt a little sweaty, from nervousness obviously but the gesture itself was so sweet. I gave him a little smile before he turned to face the road again. I intertwined our fingers, that happened to fit perfectly as I stared outside at the scenery. I hadn't seen much of Texas but it was beautiful from what I could see, I was practically in awe. I loved the way the lights from the tall buildings let up the city streets, and continued observing until the car came to a sudden halt.

I looked away from the window and towards Nick to find him and Kayla staring at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

They just shook their heads as Nick exited to the car but not before letting go of my hand causing me to frown. He ran over to my side, ignoring our daughter's pleats to get out and opened the car door for me. I smiled at his kindness, earning a goofy grin from him. I rolled my eyes slightly but playfully as I waited for Nick to get Kayla out of the car.

The two of them came walking over to me, Nick holding the 3 year old's hand. He smiled and linked arms with myself as we started our walk over to the restaurant. It looked amazing from the outside and I could just imagine the scenery on the inside.

When we entered the doors, we were greeted by a very nice lady at the front desk. Nick told them his last name, obviously he had made reservations. They did whatever it was those front desk people do and before I could even process what was happening, we were being whisked away by a another nice lady in a formal black skirt and button down shirt. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was running a 5 star business.

The lady placed us in a nice booth in the back of the place, it was pretty secluded from everyone else, but I actually preferred it that way. There was a couple of a people here and there but their conversations seemed way more important. Out booth was one of those curved ones and of course Nick and I were sitting next to each other, and Kayla well she chose to sit next to her father. Whatever.

We got a moment to ourselves to decide on what we were ordering while the waiter went to get us some appetizers and water. "So, what are my ladies ordering on this fine evening?" Nick questioned, staring up at me and Kayla from his menu. Kayla looked him him completely confused as I giggled and sat my menu down.

"Everything on this menu looks delicious but I guess I'll just go with whatever is is you're getting," I responded earning a smirk from Nick's part. There was no doubt in my mind on what he was getting.

"Chicken nuggets!" exclaimed someone who for one second I though was Nick.

I looked over on Nick's right to see my daughter grinning at us. So she wanted Chicken nuggets, I was certainty surprised they served them here. Nick most likely read my mind because he answered.

"It is weird but they do have Chicken nuggets here, but anyway you're getting the steak because I love steak and you wanted what I wanted," he said right as the waiter walked back over to us. As Nick gave her our order, I smiled inwardly. I hadn't realized it, but my nerves had calmed...a lot. My hands weren't sweating, I wasn't as nervous and even though it was still early on in the date, I felt good.

After receiving the food we had been anticipating for the past few minutes Nick and I finally began our conversation. Well, that is after Kayla received the coloring book she demanded, man was she bratty at times but so was I so I found it amusing.

I took a sip of my iced water before I decided that starting the conversation would be a good idea. "Nick, I really appreciate this," I motioned around us and stared lovingly into his gorgeous brown eyes.

He stared back into mine and I just just got lost. "No problem, I'm just glad that you came Miles, you don't understand how happy I am that we're together again," he confessed with so much honesty that if i wasn't sitting down, I would've fallen off my feet. He grabbed my hands from under that table so that they were intertwined on top of the table.

We continued out intense gaze, completely ignoring the food and Kayla. I began to blush though as Nick smiled at me.

""_You_ don't understand how much I love you," I spoke without even realizing it. My eyes widened when I processed what I had said and Nick's did slightly but he regained himself.

"I love you too Miley, so much," he told me with so much passion. He squeezed my hand and slowly, I leaned in. He followed my actions and did so too. This moment was what I had been waiting for. I waited long 3 years to hear those words from him, and boy did it sound better than it ever did. Finally, our lips met in a passionate kiss. The sparks that I knew we both felt were amazing. I smiled into the kiss as I deepened it but soon enough we had to pull away considering where we were at.

I was smiling like an idiot when we pulled away. We still stared into each others eyes until Kayla tugged on Nick's dress shirt so he looked away and at her.

"You guys gotta eat your food, it's gonna get cold," she whined as she glared at us and pointed at our plate of food. I giggled as Nick chuckled and shook his head, though I was surprised she didn't mention the kiss but we listened to her orders anyway.

From that point on, the date was by far successful if I said so myself. nick and I kept on with the endless flirting we talked and laughed with our daughter, and overall, my life couldn't possibly get any better.

We arrived back the Jonas residence at around 9 o'clock and we were definitely tired. Kayla was yawning none stop and i knew it was time for her bed time. I told Nick that I'd put Kayla to bed while he got ready for bed himself, he was hesitant but agreed anyway. I carried my practically sleeping daughter up the long staircase and into her room. It was a struggle but I managed to get her into her pink footed pajamas and laid her in her bed. I tucked her in and whispered a quick goodnight in her ear before planting a soft kiss on her delicate forehead. I saw her scrunch up her nose in this really adorable way that I'd heard many people tell me I do, I smiled. Oh how I loved my daughter.

I went into my room and changed into some plaid pajama pants and a matching white tank top before I wandered down the halls and into Nick's bedroom to find him on his bed, changed and staring at a blank TV screen. I didn't know why i came into his room but I did, I guess after everything that went down tonight I wanted to be close to him again.

I walked over to his bed quietly, the lights we're out, except for his bathroom light and by the looks of it, he didn't see me. I gently sat on the bed, feeling it sink underneath me but I also felt him jump at the surprise.

"Miles!" he sighed, placing his hand over his heart. "You scared me for a second," he laughed as he moved over so that I could get into the bed fully. We hadn't slept in the same bed for so long so anyone would expect it to be weird but for some reason, it felt completely normal.

I small giggle escaped my body as I cuddled into Nick's firm chest. "I'm sorry." Nick pulled the blankets over us as he wrapped his arms around my shivering body, though my chills weren't from the cold.

"It's fine Mi," he breathed out a deep breathe. I felt him close his eyes. "I missed this..and I love you," he confessed, his voice falling with every word.

I looked up at his face, his eyes were still closed a small little smile graced his perfect little lips. "I love too Nicholas...I love too," I put my head back on his chest and listened to the soft heartbeat. The sound was music to my ears as we slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep unless you counted the dreams I had about him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it....well goodnight!**

**~~Jasmine~~**


	19. Mommy!

**So heres chapter 18, I have nothing to say but I hope you enjoy oh but please check out my most recent story "Realizing the Love One Night Could Bring" :)**

* * *

It was around 9 am when I had awoken, Nick and Kayla were still sleeping snug in their beds. It was quite difficult to get out of the bed with Nick's strong hold on me but I managed. I took a quick showered and dressed in some sweats, I planned to stay in for the day so there was no need to dress up.

I walked down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. I slowly walked over to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice, too lazy to fix some actual food and poured me a glass. With the juice in my hand, I sauntered into the living room and fell on the closest couch to me and managed to not spill anything. I turned on the TV so I would have something to stare at.

That is what I did for the next 2 hours. I sat there on the comfy couch all alone as I reminded myself of the night before. The smile on my face was irreplaceable, the night's event were amazing and I would relive it if I could. Suddenly, the house phone rang, I leaned forward to pick it up from where it was resting on the coffee table.

There was a caller ID but I was to lazy to look at it though it's bright light was flashing in my face. I pressed the talk button as I heard a familiar voice fill me ears.

"Hello? Is this the Jonas home?" I heard the voice ask, then I realized something. I turned the volume on the television down to hear better.

"Yea--wait, mom is that you?!" I exclaimed down the phone in my hands.

"Miles?" she said confused. "Aw, it feels good to hear your voice again honey." I smiled. "And before you ask, I was calling because your father and I are visiting," she informed me. The smile on my face grew.

"Really!?" I yelled quietly into the phone careful not to wake anyone. "I'm so happy and mom I was going to call you before you did to ask you if you and dad could drop off my clothes because I really need some." I heard some shuffling in the background and figured it was my dad but then soon enough the noise got louder causing me to get confused.

Instead of hearing a response from my mom, I heard knocking on the door. I got up from the couch and walked over to the front door. I hesitantly opened the door, revealing a tired looking blonde.

"Mommy!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around my mother. She dropped the heavy bags in her hands and squeezed me back as I felt drops of water land on my shoulder. I couldn't tell whether or not if came from me or my mom but it didn't matter. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed seeing my mom. It was pretty overwhelming.

We pulled away soon enough when I saw my dad dragging a few more bags with him, he looked exhausted and I felt bad. I let go of my mother and ran over to him, taking fast steps to reach the end of the driveway near the rented black Escalade and for a second...I was jealous of that car. Gorgeous!

"Hey daddy," I greeted happily and pulled him into a hug after he let got of the heavy luggage. After the exchanges, I grabbed some luggage and helped my parents bring them into the house. After getting them situated in the guest room, I took my stuff into the room I was using before because I didn't wanna wake Nick up.

I arrived back in the living room to find my parents cuddling on the couch, they're cute and all but its kinda weird seeing them all close. I walked over to the couch, and sat next to them on it. They looked away from the TV screen in which they were staring at and stared at me. I began to feel a little uncomfortable with the looks I was getting so I sat up a little to put my legs under me; I wanted to be a least a little comfy.

"What?" I asked. I was confused when my mom gave me a knowing look, like she wanted me to tell her something. Then I saw Nick slowly walk by in some black basketball shorts and a white v-neck with a little smirk on his face as I realized why I was being stared at. So much for not waking him up though....

I sighed and growled at my evil boyfriend as he exited the room and went into the kitchen. I knew I was going to tell my mom everything, my dad knew so too so he got up and followed the curly haired singer into the kitchen. What a wimp.

"So..." my mom pushed, encouraging me to start.

"Mom, there's not much to say I mean," I paused as I watched her get comfortable, grinning. "...He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday afternoon, we went out to dinner with Kayla and...that about it," I said. "Plain and simple as that."

My mother's lips curled into a happy grin and she squealed, pulling me into a tight hug. "Aw, that nice Miles..I'm glad you're finally happy again." That comment made me slightly annoyed but I disregarded it, though it was true.

We pulled away just as the boys walked through the kitchen doors laughing, they looked like they had quite a time talking to each other about whatever it is men do. I waved them over, causing Nick to smile and take a seat next to me and my father next to my mom.

I let my parents chat with each other as I pulled Nick's hand and got up from the couch. I loved my parents but I wanted some alone time with Nick now that he was awake since I didn't get to yesterday.

I whisked ourselves up the stairs and into his room, flopping onto the comfy bed covers. The black cotton covered the therapeutic mattress as I rested my head on it and closed my eyes, feeling relaxed. I felt Nick's eyes stare at me, obviously wondering about my actions.

I was too in my own state of mind to care about Nick's sudden actions. He laid himself down next to me and sighed happily. After a moment, I still felt his eyes on me and then his calloused fingers came in contact with my cheek as he rubbed the skin delicately.

I shivered involuntarily and couldn't resist as my eye lids fluttered open, gaining instant eye contact with the love of my life. I grinned and Nick leaned down and placed a quick but passionate kiss upon my eager lips.

I could tell Nick knew I wanted another but he just chuckled. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, all I wanted was a kiss him but he chose to play with my needs huh? _Whatever_, I thought to myself, smiling. It was not like I was actually mad or anything.

The both of us sat up on the bed and rested our backs against the back board of the bedroom furniture. Nick stretched him arm out so it was laying across my shoulders, enabling me to snuggle into him. I felt safe and relaxed in his strong arms; I sighed deeply content as Nick placed a firm kiss on my head.

"I love you Miles," he spoke for the first time since last night. I smiled at the sound of his voice, so smooth and velvety. It felt like an eternity since I had heard those words though in reality it had been around 12 hours...too long.

"Love you too," I replied. We sat in silence for only a couple of seconds until our daughter came charging into the room, with her cute little pajamas still adorned on her tiny body. "Good morning baby girl," I gushed to the 3 year old as she jumped onto the bed.

She grinned a toothy grin as Nick pulled her onto his lap, making his arm not be around me anymore. My smile faltered at the lost feeling and Nick must've noticed because he turned his attention to me for a split second and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy," she greeted back, rubbing her eyes and yawned.

These moments between us are the ones I cherished the most. Just the time where we get to bond as a family, it was amazing and if I could pause time I would but who knew what the future could have in store?

"I'm hungry," whined Nick and I's daughter. She frowned and rubbed her growling stomach to show us. I giggled as Nick chuckled and got up from the bed with our daughter in his arms. I followed them out the room, and down the stairs. Just as we were about to enter the kitchen, it was then that my mom spotted her granddaughter, causing her to yell in excitement.

"Kayla!" my mom exclaimed, hopping off the couch as she ran over to Nick, attacking Kayla with kisses. Kayla cringed but giggled nevertheless and jumped out of her father's arms and into her grandma's.

"Hi grandma," she grinned widely as she hugged her. "Where's grandpa?" she asked before pulling away.

Nick and I left for the kitchen to let them exchange welcomes and whatnot. It was only around noon so I took out some ingredients to make some sandwiches and started cooking. I was pretty sure everyone was hungry as Nick started burning a hole through me back, I turned around to look at him.

"What?" Nick just gave me a toothy grin and got up from the stool he was sitting on. He made his smiling self over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing my closer to his body. I smiled and locked my arms around his neck, staring deep into his hypnotizing eyes. I knew the food was waiting for me but Nick's eyes were reeling my in as my face inched closer to his.

Eventually our lips connected hungrily and we kissed each other deeply. I quickly enabled his tongue access when he gently bit my bottom lip and smiled into the kiss. His hands rubbed my sides as he pressed up against me, causing me to moan lowly at the sudden contact.

Soon, I realized out surrounding and pulled away, my breathing heavy. Nick's breathing regulated before mine as he rested his head against mine and me a quick peck before moving away from me.

"Go on." Nick motioned towards the food still sitting on the counter. I rolled my eyes, still slightly in a daze and followed his orders.

Before long, lunch was prepared. It wasn't really a routine thing to actually eat together at the dining room table mainly because it was only lunch but today felt like a good day to do so. Everybody sat at the table, Nick at the head of the table, myself to his right, Kayla next to me, my dad at the other end and my mom on his side; leaving an open chair.

For some reason, nothing was really said during the lunch. It was quiet almost the whole entire time, unless you counted Kayla's humming as she ate. I found it amusing. Her curly hair bounced wildly in her face upon finishing her lunch, she seemed a bit hyper and was jumping up and down in her seat. I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen so I waited until everyone was done with their food.

"I'm done," I announced. "Y'all done?" I glanced around the table aimlessly as they nodded. I smiled, "good," and grabbed a couple plates, Nick following in my steps and helping also. After putting the plates into the dishwasher, we walked back into the dining room to find it abandoned. I shrugged and looked at Nicholas before going into the living room.

Nick and I found our daughter resting on her grandfather's lap as the sat next to my mother. "Hey guys," Nick and I greeted them simultaneously. The 3 of them smiled.

"Hey. Uh, Miles, you're mother and I were thinking about taking this little one," he motioned at Kayla, tickling her sides causing her to giggle happily. "Out, maybe to the zoo or something for some bonding time...would that be okay?" he asked, looking between me and Nick.

I averted my gaze at Nick, knowing my answer but I wanted his approval, though his answer was quite obvious. He grinned and nodded his head. I looked back at my parents and gave them a silent thumbs up.

Their expression showed happiness as they got up off the couch. I asked them if they needed help or anything getting ready, but it seemed like they had everything under control which was good. Around 30 minutes later, they finally left the house and then it was silent as Nick and I cuddled on the living room couch.

* * *

**I kinda found this chapter stupid, I honestly don't really know what to do with this story anymore :/ anyways yeah, hope you enjoyed and please once again check out my other story and one shots if you haven't!**

**~Jasmine~**


	20. News

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long =/ But I wasn't lying when I said I was stuck and didn't know what to do. So, I'm sorry this took so long, I'm sorry this chapter sucks and I'm sorry that I skipped a lot in this story. But I wanna thank everyone who reviewed which is mainly why I updated :) I actually felt really guilty when more and more people would review and favorite this story cause it's been so long =/ enjoy and sorry for the lame title.  
**

* * *

I stood in front of a shopping rack in a well known shopping store as I glanced through the different varieties of clothing. I was occupied by Demi as she stood next to me. We were discussing a topic that had been bothering me for quite a while.

"Demi, I just don't know how to tell him," I told her, as I pulled out something that I though would fit me. She looked at me, flipping her aviator shades on top of her head so I could see into her eyes.

"Miles, you and Nick have been dating for 2 years already! We just finished college, I really don't think this a problem, there's noway in hell Nick's gonna be upset, he'll probably be overjoyed," my best friend argued, trying to convince me, but nothing was gonna work.

"That's the whole problem! I don't think now is the time to have another baby okay. I'm scared he'll be upset." I looked down at my stomach, I was already 4 months pregnant and somehow I managed to keep the pregnancy from Nick and that's why I was shopping today, for maternity clothes. I felt Demi grab a hold of my hands, making me look up at her.

"Listen to me. Was Nick mad about you being pregnant nearly 6 years ago? No! He wasn't, I'm sure he ain't gonna be now either. Joe was so happy when I told him I was pregnant with Tyler and at that point we had been dating for about a year Mi, Joe's not even one that's be good taking care of a child but he's amazing right now." It was true Demi and Joe recently had a baby boy by the name of Tyler and he was adorable and I guess I really had no reason to be this scared but I guess the fact that I left before was getting to me again. I couldn't help but worry myself.

I sighed. "I guess, I'll tell him later today, he's coming back from his radio tour and I'm excited to see him," I said. Demi smiled, and picked out a couple of items of clothing before walking into a changing room. I soon followed in her direction and into a different changing room with some clothes. Not much later we were on our way to my home that I lived in with Nick and Kayla as we sat in the car in silence.

"Is Nick gonna be at the house when we get there?" Demi broke the silence with her question, glancing at me from her cell.

I nodded. "He's supposed to be," I informed her as we hopped out of the car I got as a gift from my lovely boyfriend a couple of months ago, leaving on bags in the backseat. My car was parked being Nick's, so I assumed her was already in the house, waiting patiently. Demi and I both walked up the sidewalk before sticking the gold key in the key hole in the door as we stepped in.

I could just barely hear the distant talking of Nick, making me think he was in our bedroom. I turned to Demi, smiling a little bit. "Are you staying here or...?" I questioned. She immediately shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm gonna head home..wait I didn't bring me car," she said as if panicking. I let out a small giggle.

"Just call Joe, and while you do that, go sit in the living room," I grabbed a hold of her bare shoulders and pushed her towards the archway leading into the visible room. As I did that, I yelled, "And make sure you grab your bags out my car before you leave." I watched her turn around and grin at me as she rolled her eyes before I descended up the long staircase with a little trouble.

Upon walking into the open bedroom door, I saw Nick set his cell phone down on the bed side table. I knew that he didn't seen me since his back was turned away from me. I slowly walked over to the side of the bed where Nick was in stood in front of him.

He looking up at me, smiling widely. "Miles!" He threw his strong arms around my waist, pulling me against him tightly. I hugged back, missing the feeling of just hugging him, I hadn't seen him in a month.

"I missed you," I gushed into his ear, holding him extremely tightly. "So so much."

"I missed you too Miles, no doubt about that."

When we pulled away, the expression his face held told me he was thinking about something and I wanted to know what. I-gently-fell down on the bed next to Nick and cuddled into his side.

"What are you thinking about babe?" I softly asked, looking up at him.

He sighed lowly, wrapping his arm around my side, his hand landing on my stomach. "Miles...you're pregnant aren't you?" If I was to say I was shocked, I'd be lying because I was more than shocked. My mouth formed in a silent 'o' as I stared at him, not even being able to blink. I felt his chest rise and fall as he let out a deep breath.

"I'll take that as a yes," he broke our gaze and looked out of the window in front of us, his thoughts and feeling, I were unable to read.

"You're not mad are you?" my soft voice came, as I timidly asked. I really didn't care how he found out, I wanted to know how he felt about it. For a second, our room was filled with eerie silence but soon Nick shook his head turning to focus on me again, shaking his head.

"Of course not Miles, I've known you were pregnant for quite sometime," he smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss in which I returned happily before pulling away. So now I was sorta curious.

"How'd you find out?"

He chuckled lightly as if my question was a really stupid one. "We've been through this before Miles, I may have been gone for a month but I'm not stupid. I knew all along, there's only so many signs." I nodded, understanding what he was telling me. We enjoyed each others company as we held each other. But Nick decided that he was gonna ask me another question.

"So where's Kayla?"

My eyes closed eyes flew open, remembering that I had left her at Joe and Demi's. "She's at Demi's, why?"

Nicholas shrugged, his eyes closed. "Just wondering." I took the time to look at the clock that revealed to me that it was nearing 6 o'clock and I was hungry. I wondered if Demi would be okay with Kayla staying the night, I wanted to spend some alone time with my boyfriend. I knocked Nick out of his trance as I pulled him by his arm so that he stood. He opened his eyes and watched my as I pulled him out of the room, trailing down to the kitchen. I let go of his hand when we reached the lightly lit kitchen placing my hand on my growing stomach.

Nick wasn't stupid, he knew what I was waiting for. I sat down at the table in the room, trying to relax a bit. The chair was not doing my already aching back any good at all and Nick noticed as he prepared some food for the both of us.

"You okay babe?" he asked softly, as he placed all the ingredients he needed on the counter and thought about how to start. Nick wasn't a cook at first, but he was definitely getting better everyday. He had a family and it was good he was making an effort. I already knew what he was making, making my stomach growl. Me and baby were hungry.

I nodded, finally answering Nick's question. "Yeah, my back just hurts a little bit. Nothing big." He gave a nod, excepting my answer for now. I rubbed my stomach, feeling a small bit of movement making me smile. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to have this baby. I folded my arms on the wooden table and rested my head on my arms.

"Why don't you go lay down Miles, I'll tell you when the food's ready." I smiled at how concerned he was but followed his suggestion as I head towards the living room. I lied down on my side on the soft cushions of the couch, relaxing so much more. I slowly closed my eyes, feeling myself slowly drift into a light sleep.

When I woke up I found myself in my bedroom, lying on the bed. I yawned a little and glanced up to look at the clock on the bedside table, reading 9:10 pm. I frowned, realizing that I had missed lunch. The loud growl of my growing stomach made me jump. Just then Nick came walking through the door.

"Hey Miles," he said warmly with a smile on his face. He came over to me and sat next to me, puling me onto his lap. He started rubbing my back as I lied my head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed a little into his shoulder. "I'm fine, just really hungry, I can't believe I missed dinner," I frowned, feeling kinda guilty for falling asleep before we spent more time together. "I wish I hadn't have fell asleep." Nick tightened his grip on her, placing a kiss on my head.

"It's fine," he whispered softly in my ear. "I'll go heat up your food and bring it up here for you to eat okay?" I nodded my head a little bit, smiling at his sweet offer. He swiftly exited the room as I saw against the head board. I lied my arms across my swollen stomach and sighed a bit. I really loved my life. I grew bored waiting for Nick so I leaned over to the bed side table and took the remote off of it, flicking on the tv that was placed on the wall.

The channel was already on the news. I smiled at what was on; Nick was on, they were recapping an interview he had yesterday. I knew he loved what he did for a living and to see the happiness in his expression made me all the more happy, even if we were away from each other at times. I continued switching from channel to channel for a couple more minutes until walked through the door with my awaited food.

"Hey babe," I smiled softly, expanding my arms out to grab the food. My fingers wrapped around the round edges of the porcelain plate, gently removing it from Nick's hands. "Thank you," I said with a smile when he finally let go. He smiled back at me, going over to his side of the bed and sat down next to me.

I started eating my food when Nick spoke up, "Kayla's at Demi and Joe's right?" he asked, glancing towards his phone resting on the nightstand. I nodded my head, too engrossed in my food to give him a verbal answer. I automatically knew he was going to call them, he was pretty protective when it came to our 5 year old daughter. I watched at the phone, dialing the number.

"Hey Joe, it's Nick... Where's Kayla?" And from there the conversation went on. I wasn't gonna spend no time trying to figure what was said on the other line. I finished my food after about 5 minutes and set it on the bedside table beside me. I crawled from my side of the bed to Nick's side of the bed, wrapping my arm over his firm torso, cuddling into him the best I could. After he put the phone down, he looked down at me as I stared up at him.

"Hey babe, have a good call?" I smiled, leaning up a little to place a kiss on his lips. He kissed back passionately before pulling away.  
**  
**He smiled back at me. "I had an amazing talk with Kayla, I miss her, she's coming back tomorrow right?" he asked. He truly missed her, I could tell with the way he spoke about her and I was happy to nod at him his answer.

"Of course she is." I snuggled back into his chest as he yawned. "You can go to sleep ya know, I know you're tired." He shook his head profusely and pulled me closer.

"No..." he whined like a little child even though he was 23. "I wanna stay up with you." I giggle at his expression, quickly pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Nick, you're tired. We can hang out tomorrow, just go to sleep," I said. I glanced up at him, already seeing his eyes drooping. He was more tired than I thought. Sighing a little, I let my eyes close as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So I know it sucked but this was the best I could do. Review! please? I was scared to upload this :(  
**


End file.
